Tied With Me (Chanbaek) GS
by thehunism
Summary: With Me In Seattle Vol. 6 with Chanbaek flavour. "Menyerahlah Byun Baekhyun. Akan ku buktikan padamu bahwa aku akan menjadi salah satu keputusan terbaik yang pernah kau buat. "–Park Chanyeol
1. Prolog

**Tied With Me** (With Me in Seattle #6)

Originally by **Kristen Proby**

Remake **Chanbaek** Version

Gender Switch for Uke

* * *

**Prolog**

"Mengapa kita di sini?" Tanyaku pada Minseok untuk yang keempat puluh kalinya sejak kami tiba di Pusat Seattle Arts.

"Karena kau perlu sedikit kegembiraan dalam hidupmu," dia memberitahuku dengan seringai licik. "Dan aku tidak punya orang lain untuk datang denganku."

"Ini adalah jenis kegembiraan yang kau pikir aku butuhkan?" Tanyaku tak percaya dan melihat keadaan di depanku.

Minseok, sahabatku, mengajakku untuk datang ke Festival Erotis Musim Semi Seattle. Bagaimana dia berhasil, aku tidak tahu. Aku sama sekali bukan orang yang kinky* di planet ini.

Aku sangat vanilla* dan aku tercium seperti itu.

Atau mungkin itu hanya karena aku memanggang dengan aroma itu sepanjang hari.

"Jangan menjadi pemalu begitu," dia mengingatkanku sambil memutar mata. "Ini menyenangkan."

"Ini bukan kebiasaanku," jawabku dan melangkah ke samping saat seorang pria yang tidak mengenakan apa-apa selain rantai, bersentuhan denganku.

Ruang utama telah berubah menjadi sebuah klub dansa yang besar. Ada DJ di panggung, musik keras menggema keluar dari speaker, dan lampu yang berkelap kelip di atas orang-orang yang bergerak dan berputar di lantai dansa.

Ada berbagai level berpakaian yang berbeda. Dan juga tanpa pakaian. Ketelanjangan tidak diizinkan tetapi banyak yang telah melewatibatas dan hanya menutupi bagian yang paling penting dari tubuh mereka. Di sebelah kanan terdapat sebuah ruangan kecil dengan lantai dansa kecil dan terdengar musik lembut dan sebuah panggung, di mana sekelompok orang kurang senonoh melakukan pertunjukan. Ada juga sebuah bar yang terisi penuh di ruangan itu.

Di sebelah kiri ruang dansa utama ada ruangan besar lainnya yang dipecah menjadi beberapa bagian, di mana Kinks* yang berbeda ditunjukkan pada orang banyak.

"Kita akan masuk ke sana nanti, setelah kita mendapatkan beberapa gelas minuman," Minseok menginformasikan padaku dan menarikku ke arah bar dan pertunjukan yang kurang senonoh.

Minseok memiliki rambut pirang gelap yang lurus dan panjang hingga ke pantatnya. Dan itu asli. Matanya lebar dan sangat coklat, dan ketika dia tersenyum dia memiliki lesung pipi yang selalu membuatnya terlihat imut, yang mana dia sangat membencinya.

Ketika kami mendekati bar, kami berdua memesan 7 & 7s dari bartender yang mengenakan celana pendek dan suspender orange kemudian mencari tempat duduk di dekat panggung.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sejauh ini?" Minseok bertanya sambil tersenyum dan menyesap minumannya.

"Ada lebih banyak orang daripada yang aku harapkan." Dan mereka dari berbagai usia dan postur tubuh yang beragam dan juga orientasi seksual yang berbeda. Apa yang paling menarik bagiku adalah bagaimana terbukanya dan tampak nyamannya semua orang, tersenyum, senang dalam keadaan hampir telanjang dan tidak malu menjelajahi sisi kinki seksual mereka.

"Komunitas ini lebih besar dari yang kau pikirkan," dia setuju dan matanya mengembara ke sekeliling ruangan. "Omong-omong, kautampak hebat. Ini adalah perubahan yang menyenangkan untuk melihatmu keluar dari apron putih dan topi yang selalu menutupi tubuhmu."

"Ini disebut seragam kerja," jawabku datar.

"Hanya begitu. Kau selalu berada di tempat kerja, Teman. Kau selalu berada dalam salah satu hal yang mengerikan yaitu pakaian tertutup atau piyama."

Aku mengangkat bahu dan berpaling. Tidak ada apapun yang bisa dikatakan. Dia benar. Aku melirik rok denim pendek dan stoking setinggi paha, sepatu tinggi dan atasan merah tanpa bahu yang Minseok paksa untuk aku pakai. Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak mengakui bahwa rasanya baik untuk sedikit berdandan.

Mengingatkan aku bahwa aku seorang wanita dengan kebutuhan yang melampaui panas dapur dan lapisan kue cokelat.

Minseok membantuku merias wajah dengan liner gelap, bulu mata palsu dan lipstik terang, dan menyasak rambut hitam panjangku menjadi ikal dan jatuh di atas payudaraku, yang mana juga telah disisir dan diikat tinggi, memamerkan sedikit belahan dada yang aku miliki.

Terberkatilah Minseok dan rahasia kecantikannya.

"Kau memiliki tubuh kickin*, Baek. Kau harus lebih memamerkannya."

"Pada siapa?" Tanyaku sambil tertawa. "Para pelanggankumenginginkan cupcakes, bukan payudaraku di depan wajah mereka."

"Tergantung pada klien," jawabnya sambil tertawa ketika lampu berubah dan suara keras terdengar. Seorang pria berusia tiga puluhan memutar musik dengan ketukan ritme yang menggoda dan seorang wanita muda berambut pirang berjalan keluar menuju panggung dengan seragam pelaut, menari dengan penuh semangat.

Dalam tiga puluh detik, dia melepaskan pakaiannya hingga tersisapasties* dan G-string*.

Aku bahkan tidak yakin apa yang terjadi dengan pakaiannya karena semuanya terlepas begitu cepat.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku dan melihatnya bergerak dengan mudah di atas panggung, tersenyum sambil menggigit bibir, menggoda para pria dan wanita yang menonton.

Empat gadis lainnya ikut muncul untuk menyenangkan orang banyak kemudian mereka beristirahat, menata ulang alat peraga dan memberikan kesempatan pada kerumunan orang itu untuk mengisi ulang minuman mereka atau pergi menjelajahi bagian lain dari acara tersebut.

"Oke, mari kita ambil minuman lain dan memeriksa pameran yang lain." Minseok bertepuk tangan dan menarikku berdiri.

"Haruskah?"

"Ya!" Dia memutar matanya lagi dan menyeretku di belakangnya. "Kau tidak harus berpartisipasi. Hanya melihat. Sangat menyenangkan, Baek."

"Jika itu yang kau katakan," gumamku dan meneguk minuman dingin saat kami berjalan melewati ruang dansa menuju pameran pemujaan, di mana musik itu menghilang dan sebaliknya ada tawa dan erangan kenikmatan.

"Kau tidak mengatakan bahwa orang-orang ikut berpartisipasi." Suaraku tiga oktaf lebih tinggi dari suara normalku dan aku tidak peduli.

"Tentu saja mereka berpartisipasi. Tapi kau tidak perlu." Demonstrasi pertama yang kami datangi telah aku lewati denganmeneguk minumanku dalam tegukan panjang dan menarik minumanMinseok dari tangannya dan meneguknya juga.

Seorang wanita berbaring di meja pijat, terlentang dengan selempang satin biru di atas dada dan panggulnya yang telanjang. Seorang pria menawan bertelanjang dada berdiri di atasnya dengan tongkat logam di tangannya. Tongkat itu tersambung dengan sebuah mesin dan wanita itu akan terkejut saat pria itu menyentuhkan tongkat ke kulitnya.

"Electro play," Minseok memberitahuku.

Mataku tidak bisa bergerak jauh dari wanita itu saat ia menggeliat dan mengerang di atas meja. Pria itu membungkuk dan berbisik di telinganya, tapi dia tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Dia memeriksa wanita itu untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja."

"Betapa baiknya dia," jawabku sinis.

Pria itu kembali menjalankan tongkat di atas payudara sang wanita membuat putingnyamengerut maksimal, turun ke perutnya dan berakhir di antara kedua kakinya, mengirim si wanita ke orgasme yang hebat.

"Astaga."

Minseok menertawakanku. Aku bahkan tidak sadar sudah mengucapkannya dengan keras.

"Kau akan ke dalam?" Aku bertanya padanya.

"Tidak, itu tidak diperuntukkan bagi semua orang. Lagipula membutuhkan banyak kepercayaan dan seseorang yang sangat berpengalaman untuk terjun ke dunia itu." Dia tersenyum dan kembali melihat pasangan yang berada di panggung kecil.

Pria itu telah mematikan mesin dan menarik wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya, menenangkan dan membelai saat ia bergetar dan terengah. Lelaki itu mencium pipinya dan berbisik penuh cinta ketelinganya. Menonton mereka bersama-sama, begitu intim, begitu penuh kasih, membuat dadaku sakit.

Indahnya.

"Mereka sudah menikah. Wanita itu sudah menjadi submisifnya selama kurang lebih tiga tahun."

"Submisif?" aku bertanya.

"Apakah kau benar-benar naif?" Minseok bertanya dengan gelengan kepala.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa hal-hal ini benar terjadi dalam kehidupan nyata. Aku pikir ini hanya ada dalam novel roman."

"Itu memang ada."

"Apakah kau seorang submisif?"

Dia tersenyum padaku kemudian mengangkat bahunya yang ramping. "Sayangnya tidak. Aku pernah mencobanya tapi mulutku membawa aku ke dalam kesulitan. Pantatku sakit selama satu bulan."

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah saat kami berpindah menuju pertunjukan berikutnya.

Aku melompat ketika mendengar lecutan cambuk. "Sialan!"

Minseok tertawa dan menyelipkan lengannya di lenganku ketika kami menonton pria lain yang tinggi, ramping, dan bertelanjang dada memegang sebuah cambuk. Seorang wanita tergantung dengan pergelangan tangan diikat dengan rantai yang tekait dari langit-langit, lengannya ditarik tinggi di atas kepalanya. Dia mengenakan celana dalam dan bra hitam.

Pria itu memutar cambuk di atas kepalanya dan melecutkan di depannya, meninggalkan tanda merah kecil di bahu wanita itu.

Wanita itu mengerang, seolah-olah itu adalah hal paling seksi yang pernah dia rasakan.

Pria itu mengelilinginya, fokus sepenuhnya pada dirinya, dan ketika ia sampai ke punggungnya, dia mengulangi gerakan tadi, meninggalkan tanda yang sama pada tulang belikatnya yang satu.

Pria itu mendekati wanita tersebut, mencengkeram rambut merahnya ke dalam kepalan tangannya dan menarik kepalanya ke belakang sehingga dia bisa berbisik ke telinganya.

"Ya, Sir," jawabnya itu menyeringai dan menciumnya keras kemudian melepaskan rambutnya dan mengangkat cambuk ke atas kepalanya. Cambuk kulit itu mencium kulitnya, meninggalkan satu tanda, lalu dua, kemudian tiga tanda merah di kedua sisi tulang punggungnya.

"Bagaimana dia bisa melakukan itu tanpa melukai kulit?" Tanyaku kagum.

"Banyak latihan," Minseok berbisik kembali. "Itu adalah Master Changmin."

"Apakah wanita itu submisifnya?" Aku bertanya, bangga pada diriku

sendiri untuk memahami istilah itu dengan begitu cepat.

"Tidak, wanita itu tidak terikat dengan siapapun yang aku tahu. Tapi dia masokis*, dan Master Changmin dengan senang hati membantunya. "

"Astaga," bisikku, tetapi tidak dapat menghindari kepalan dalam perutku ketika Master Changmin menangkup pantat wanita itu di tangannya, mendorong jari-jarinya di antara kedua kaki si wanita dan menariknya terbuka, basah kuyup dan berkilauan dalam cahaya lembut.

"Lihat? Dia bahagia. Master Changmin akan berhenti jika dia mengucapkan kata amannya."

Astaga, aku kembali berpikir. Kata aman dan cambuk jugaelectrowands*. Siapa yang sangka?

Ketika kami bergerak bersama, seorang wanita menuangkan sesendok hot wax* pada para partisipan yang berhasrat.

"Ah, kita pindah ke demonstrasi vanila yang lain," Minseok menjelaskan. "Bukan berarti hot wax itu vanila, tapi di sini tidak ada cambuk."

Aku menyeringai dan menonton dengan terpesona saat pria bertelanjang dada menuangkan wax di dadanya, turun ke dadanya yang berotot dan tersenyum dalam kenikmatan. Tonjolan keras di bawah celana jeans birunya membuktikan bahwa ia menikmati dirinya sendiri.

"Ingin mencobanya?" Minseok bertanya.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Aku menggeleng tetapi tidak dapat berpaling ketika wanita berikutnya di barisan mengambil tempat duduk dan pria itu menyingkirkan rambut sang wanita dari lehernya, menuangkan hot wax setetes demi setetes di atas tulang selangka dan dadanya. Hot wax itu mendingin dan mengeras dan segera mengupas dari kulitnya dengan cara menggoda.

Ini sebenarnya salah satu hal yang ... seksi.

"Oh! Area perbudakan!" Minseok berseru penuh semangat dan menarikku lebih dekat ke barisan kecil wanita yang menunggu dengan sabar saat seorang pria tampan mengikatkan tali di tubuh mereka, lengan, kaki, meninggalkan simpul rumit di sekitar tubuh mereka.

Wow.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa tali bisa terlihat begitu artistik," gumamku.

"Ini jelas sebuah bentuk seni," Minseok setuju dan bersemangat melangkah maju ketika orang itu memberi isyarat padanya untuk bergabung.

Lelaki itu menyilangkan tangan Minseok di bawah punggung dan mulai melilit dan menyimpulkan tali biru di atas dan di sekeliling tubuhnya. Warna tali tampak luar biasa pada gaun hitam kecil yang menonjolkan lekuk tubuhnya.

Dia menakjubkan.

Pria itu memberikan ciuman di keningnya dan menyeringai saat dia mengucapkan terima kasih dan melompat ke arahku.

"Kau harus melakukannya juga."

"Kau tidak bisa menggerakkan tanganmu," Aku menjawab, menunjuk ke arah lengannya yang tertahan di punggungnya.

"Kau tidak harus membuat tanganmu terikat," jawabnya dan menyenggolkuku untuk bergerak maju. Pria itu menyeringai, tapi kemudian terganggu oleh pria lain.

Aku berhenti sekitar satu kaki jauhnya dan memperhatikan ketika pria kedua membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga pria itu. Mereka berdua mengangguk dan pria baru itu nyengir, dan tiba-tiba dia dan aku adalah satu-satunya yang berada di dalam ruangan.

Dia memiliki mata sebiru es. Jenis mata yang menarik dan menenggelamkanmu di kedalamannya. Rambutnya berwarna coklat terang dan dipotong pendek.

Wajahnya dicukur bersih dan bibir seksinya yang mengerucut dalam seringai.

"Apakah kau akan datang atau tidak, little one?"

* * *

*Kinky=hubungan seks dalam BDSM. Bisa cari di internet.

*Vanila= bisa berarti sebuah jenis hubungan biasa/hubungan seks biasa, yang tidakbersifat BDSM

* * *

A/N:

Ugh apa ya. Semoga suka!


	2. BAB I

**BAB 1**

Acara pernikahan benar-benar bukan keahlianku. Well, memanggang kue untuk mereka, itulah yang aku lakukan. Aku pemilik toko kue yang lumayan sukses di pusat kota Seattle dan cupcakes adalah apa yang paling aku nikmati.

Tapi ketika Do Kyungsoo, sekarang Park, memintaku untuk membuat kue untuk acara pernikahannya, aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Dia bergegas ke tokoku tepat sekitar dua minggu lalu dengan mata cerah yang memancarkan kebahagiaan dan bertanya apakah aku bisa membuat kue untuknya karena dia sangat menyukai cupcakesku.

Ya, itu adalah tembakan yang bagus untuk egoku.

Dan ketika dia meyakinkanku bahwa dia hanya membutuhkan kue dua tingkat yang sederhana untuk pernikahan kecilnya, aku menerimanya. Sangat menyenangkan saat dia datang bersama putri kembarnya yang berusia enam tahun dan sangat menggemaskan. Mereka membeli selusin cupcakes cokelat untuk mereka bawa pulang.

Tapi sekarang aku berada di tengah acara itu, mengatur kue, memastikan kue pengantin itu ditampilkan dengan sempurna, sementara sumpah terakhir diucapkan dan keluarga besar di belakangku bersorak kegirangan dan penuh sukacita. Aku kembali teringat mengapa aku tidak pernah berkelana ke bisnis kue pengantin: Ini terlalu membuat stres.

Kyungsoo telah menjadi mimpi yang terwujud. Dia tidak menjadi bridezilla, yang mana membuatku bersyukur, dan aku bahkan bersedia untuk mengatakan bahwa dia dan aku telah menjadi teman dalam beberapa minggu terakhir sementara kami merancang kue yang indah bersama-sama.

Namun penyiksaan yang sebenarnya adalah pada hari pernikahan.

Aku harus menempatkan setiap mawar kecil dengan tepat dan semua hiasan dengan sempurna. Karena jika aku adalah pengantin, aku ingin semuanya terlihat sebagaimana mestinya.

Aku mengeluarkan perlengkapan terakhir dari mobil dengan tergesa dan buru-buru kembali ke meja kue di belakang rumah di mana Kyungsoo dan suaminya menikah hari ini. Rumah itu tidak terlalu besar. Terletak di lingkungan biasa dan mungkin terdapat tiga atau empat kamar tidur. Tapi halaman belakangnya adalah sesuatu luar biasa.

Kyungsoo sudah mengatakan bahwa ayah mertua barunya adalah tukang kebun yang rajin, dan dia tidak bercanda. Pekarangannya dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga musim panas yang bermekaran dan harum. Ada beberapa kolam dan jalan setapak yang tersebar di seluruh properti yang luas, membuat tamannya semakin indah.

Anak-anak balita sampai dengan yang berusia seperti si kembar berlari di sekitarnya, menikmati hari yang hangat. Musik lembut sudah terdengar yang dari sebuah tempat yang tidak aku ketahui asalnya.

"Kapan kita akan mendapatkan kue?" Seorang pria bertanya dari belakangku.

Aku berbalik dan harus menjulurkan leherku ke belakang untuk melihat wajah pria itu. Dia memiliki mata biru terang dan rambut pirang gelap. dia tersenyum ke arahku.

Dia salah satu orang dengan tubuh besar yang pernah aku lihat, dan untuk beberapa alasan, terlihat sangat familiar.

"Itu adalah kode dari kedua pengantin. Aku hanya akan memberikan sentuhan akhir di atas kue ini."

Aku menyeringai ke arahnya dan sibuk menempatkan sekuntum mawar merah muda di bagian atas kue putih yang cantik ini.

"Apa kau akan tahu jika aku mencuri sepotong?" Dia bertanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku akan tahu," seorang wanita cantik berambut merah menjawab datar sambil memutar matanya. "Jangan pedulikan dia. Dia selalu lapar."

"Kau menangkapku," bisiknya dan mencium kening si rambut merah. "Aku Sehun. Saudara dari pengantin pria."

Dia mengulurkan tangannya yang besar padaku. "Dan ini adalah tunanganku yang cantik, Luhan."

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian berdua." Dan kemudian sesuatu menghantamku. "Oh sial. Kau Sehun Park, si bintang football?"

"Ya," ia menegaskan hampir malu-malu. "Tapi hari ini aku hanya seorang saudara."

"Keren." Aku menyeringai, bangga pada diriku sendiri yang mampu menjaga ketenanganku. Aku tidak tahu bahwa Kyungsoo menjadi bagian dari keluarga Park.

Sehun dan Luhan berlalu pergi dan aku menyelesaikan kuenya. Aku melihat sekeliling untuk mencari Kyungsoo untuk mengucapkan selamat kemudian meninggalkan pesta. Aku lega karena pekerjaanku akhirnya selesai.

Aku melihat ke halaman dan melihat Kyungsoo berdiri dengan sekelompok tamunya dan melambai padaku. Aku menyeringai sambil menyeka tanganku pada jaketku dan bergabung dengan Kyungsoo, berjinjit untuk memeluknya erat.

"Selamat, teman!" Bisikku. "Di mana priamu?"

"Di sini," Jongin menjawab dengan senyum lebar saat aku menarik diri dari istrinya. "Kue yang indah, terima kasih."

"Dengan senang hati," jawabku gembira, lega karena mereka senang dengan hasil akhir dari perencanaan yang memakan banyak waktu ini.

"Kau membuat kue terbaik di seluruh dunia," seorang wanita berambut pirang di sebelah Kyungsoo memberitahuku. Tapi saat aku menoleh ke arahnya, aku bersumpah, aku sedang berhalusinasi.

Seseorang yang mengikatku dan menderita karenanya.

Itulah satu-satunya penjelasan yang bisa aku kemukakan mengapa aku berdiri di sini, melihat pada satu orang yang tidak bisa aku keluarkan dari memoriku, tidak peduli seberapa keras aku mencoba.

Aku berkedip sekali, tapi dia masih di sini, dengan celana berwarna khaki dan atasan berwarna putih. Rambut cokelatnya disisir rapi bukannya berantakan seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya.

Tapi mata itu... mata biru cerah itu, menyempit dan menatap ke wajahku, mengawasi setiap gerakanku, persis seperti yang aku ingat.

"Sialan," bisikku dan mencoba untuk mengambil langkah mundur. "Apakah kalian mengenal satu sama lain?" Jongin bertanya. Tetaplah profesional!

Aku menggeleng dan memberikan Kyungsoo senyum terbaik yang bisa aku tampilkan. "Aku sangat senang karena kau menyukai kuenya. Kuenya sudah siap untukmu. Selamat sekali lagi."

Dengan cepat aku berbalik untuk pergi tapi sebelum aku dapat mengambil satu langkah saja, aku mendengar, "Stop."

Sebenarnya itu membuatku kesal. Tubuhku berhenti dan aku berdiri diam, tanganku terlipat di depan dada dan mengawasinya dengan hati-hati. Hanya dengan mendengar satu kata dari bibir seksi itu, putingku langsung mengerut.

Aku bersyukur karena tidak ada yang mengetahuinya berkat jaket baker* ini.

Aku tidak ingin membuat keributan di sini, di depan semua orang ini, tapi apa yang benar-benar ingin aku lakukan adalah memberitahu dia untuk mencium pantatku dan menghentak pergi.

Dia memaku aku dengan tatapannya, mencengkeram lenganku dan membawaku menjauh dari yang lain.

"Aku senang bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun. Kau terlihat cantik. Model rambut baru ini cocok untukmu."

Hidungnya ditekan ke telingaku, aroma maskulinnya mengelilingiku, membuatku jungkir balik, dan terus terang, aku tidak bisa berurusan dengan itu.

Aku tidak bisa berurusan dengan dia.

Aku terengah dan pipiku memerah saat aku menarik lenganku dari genggamannya, melemparkan dia kilatan marah dan menghentak pergi.

Aku tidak yakin, tapi aku pikir aku mendengar dia bergumam, "Pukul pantatnya," di belakangku, membuatku bergerak lebih cepat, berdoa bahwa dia tidak mengikutiku.

Dan hanya seperti itu, memori yang berusaha aku lupakan kembali mendatangiku

* * *

"Apakah kau akan datang atau tidak, little one?"

Minseok mendorongku dengan bahunya, membuatku aku tersandung ke arahnya dan tidak bisa berpaling dari mata biru yang menakjubkan.

"Jadi, kau ingin mencobanya?" Ia bertanya, menangkap tatapanku. Aku menelan ludah dengan keras dan mengangguk pelan.

Kemana suaraku pergi?

"Aku membutuhkan jawaban verbal, please," jawabnya dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Ya, silakan."

"Jangan khawatir," bisiknya sambil menurunkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajahku. "Ini akan sedikit sakit."

Aku memberinya senyum kecil. Dia mengejutkanku dengan menjalankan jari-jarinya dengan lembut di pipiku kemudian menyapu ibu jarinya di bibir bawahku, membuat tubuhku berada diluar kendali.

Putingku sudah mengerut dan aku bersumpah aku perlu mengganti celana dalamku.

Dia bahkan belum melakukan apapun!

Dia menyeret tas wol hitam di lantai ke kakinya dan mencari-cari di dalamnya lalu menarik keluar tali putih yang panjang.

"Putih akan terlihat cantik di pakaianmu," gumamnya, tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Dia mengusap jari-jarinya di mulutnya saat ia berpikir, memperhatikan bolak-balik antara aku dan tas peraganya.

Aku tertawa pada pikiran itu lalu menutup mulutku dengan tangan saat ia menoleh dan mengangkat alis ke arahku.

"Ada yang lucu?"

Aku menggeleng tapi ia mencengkeram daguku di antara ibu jari dan telunjuknya, membuatku bertemu dengan tatapan panasnya.

"Katakan lagi."

"Aku pikir itu lucu saat kau mengobrak-abrik tas peragamu." Suaraku pelan. Mengapa aku merasa perlu untuk menyenangkan orang ini?

Bibirnya berkedut lalu melepaskanku dan terkejut pada perasaan kehilangan saat tangannya meninggalkan kulitku.

Astaga, dapatkan pegangan. Aku jelas perlu bercinta. Itu sudah ... terlalu lama dari yang dapat aku akui.

"Satukan tanganmu di punggung dan pegang lenganmu dengan tanganmu."

"Aku tidak ingin tanganku terikat," jawabku cepat.

Dia menatapku sejenak dan kemudian melangkah padaku, maju ke depan sehingga mulutnya dekat dengan telingaku. Astaga, dia beraroma luar biasa, seperti sabun yang segar dan panas, dia pria tulen.

"Aku dapat memotongnya dengan cepat, Little one. Ini tidak akan menyakitimu. Percayalah kepadaku."

Dia melangkah mundur, memperhatikanku. Aku mengangguk dengan ragu-ragu, menempatkan lenganku di punggung seperti yang dia minta. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku percaya padanya, tapi aku tetap melakukannya. Dia tidak akan menyakitiku.

Aku dihadiahi dengan senyum cerahnya dan jika celana dalamku belum basah, maka sebentar lagi pasti akan basah. Sialan, pria ini menakjubkan. Saat ia berpaling dariku untuk mengumpulkan tali, aku membiarkan mataku mengembara ke tubuhnya. Dia sangat tinggi, lebih dari enam kaki. Bahunya luas dan ditutupi oleh kemeja hitam yang berkancing, mansetnya digulung di lengan bawahnya. Kemeja diselip ke celana panjang hitamnya dan dia memakai sepatu hitam dan juga ikat pinggang.

Warna hitam seharusnya memberinya penampilan yang menakutkan tapi itu malah membuatnya semakin panas. Cocok untuknya.

Tiba-tiba aku ingin menjilatinya.

Tenang, girl, kau di sini hanya untuk mencoba hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan bondage*.

Di samping kami, seorang pria lain sudah kembali mengikat tali di sekeliling gadis-gadis lainnya yang berada di barisan belakangku. Aku mencari-cari Minseok tapi dia tidak terlihat.

"Dia tidak jauh," bisik orang asing itu seakan bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyaku pelan saat ia menoleh padaku dan mengulurkan tangannya ke belakangku untuk mengikat pergelangan tanganku. Hidungku otomatis menempel ke dadanya dan mau tidak mau aku mencium aromanya.

Dia beraroma sangat baik.

"Chanyeol." Dia menarik tali di sekeliling lengan dan badanku dan tersenyum ke arahku.

"Kau?"

"Baekhyun," Aku menjawab. Aku memperhatikan saat ia mulai melilit dan mengikat simpul di atas dada dan perutku, membuat desain simetris di atas dadaku, mengelilingi payudaraku. Talinya terlihat menakjubkan di atas baju berbahan merah dan hitam. Tangannya yang panjang dan ramping dan jari-jarinya bekerja dengan cekatan, cepat dan tidak kesulitan dalam membuat simpul dan lilitan dengan tali.

"Kau ahli dalam hal ini," gumamku.

Dia menyeringai dan terus memperhatikan tangannya yang bergerak di atas tubuhku, punggung jari-jarinya menyapu sisi payudaraku dan di atas perutku.

Napasku menjadi lebih cepat dan jantungku berdetak cepat saat ia terus melakukan pekerjaannya. Tubuhku terikat dan ketika akumencoba untuk menarik tanganku, keduanya terikat dengan kuat di punggungku.

"Sakit?" Tanyanya lembut. "Tidak," jawabku jujur.

Dia mengangguk lalu menjangkau di antara kedua kakiku dan memasang tali, mengikatnya di sekitar punggungku dan kembali melewati kakiku lagi. Aku harus menggigit bibir untuk tidak mengerang keras.

Astaga, bagaimana mungkin aku bergairah hanya karena dia membungkusku dengan tali?

Akhirnya, ia mengikat simpul, memadukan dengan yang lainnya sehingga kau tidak bisa mengetahui dengan pasti di mana tali dimulai atau berakhir. Dia kembali berdiri, menyilangkan tangan di dada dan dengan perlahan menjalankan ujung jari telunjuknya di bibir bawahnya saat matanya menyapu ke atas dan ke bawah tubuhku. Mata biru terangnya yang panas dengan gairah dan kebutuhan menatapku. Napasnya menjadi lebih cepat sepertiku, dan aku bersumpah kepada para dewa perbudakan, aku merasakan ketegangan di perutku.

Jika dia tidak menyentuhku – benar-benar menyentuhku - segera, aku akan segera terbakar.

Kemudian, perlahan-lahan dia mendekatiku, menangkup wajahku dengan tangannya dan mencium keningku lalu berbisik, "Apakah kau bersama seseorang?"

Pertanyaan itu harusnya membuatku kesal tapi aku begitu terjebak dalam mantranya sehingga aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"Baekhyun," bisiknya dan mencium sudut bibirku kemudian menyapu bibirnya turun ke rahangku menuju telingaku. "Aku tidak biasanya langsung keras seperti ini, tapi aku ingin bercinta denganmu sekarang juga."

Nafasku tercekat dan mataku melebar saat aku melangkah ke belakang untuk melihat tepat di matanya.

Katakan padanya tidak! Berlarilah! Astaga, orang sesat seperti apa yang mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu?

Tapi, sebaliknya, aku menemukan diriku menjilati bibir dan mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya. "Aku tinggal tiga blok dari sini."

Dia menurunkan tatapannya ke mataku dan mengangguk pada rekannya, mencengkeram lengan atasku dengan tangannya yang kuat dan membawaku di sampingnya, bukan di belakangnya, menuju ke pintu.

"Tunggu! Temanku…"

"Apakah dia yang berada sana," katanya dengan tenang, sambil menunjuk ke arah kerumunan. Minseok mengawasi kami dengan senyum mengerti dan memberiku acungan jempol dan mengedipkan mata. "Lihat? Dia baik-baik saja."

"Tunggu." Aku menekan tumitku dan menghentikan langkah kami. "Kau bisa saja seorang pembunuh dengan kapak. Seorang pecandu. Seorang pemerkosa."

Bibirnya berkedut dan dia mendesah sambil menenggelamkan jari- jarinya di sela rambut panjangku, menyapunya dari bahuku. "Gadis baik."

"Jadi, sampai bertemu nanti..."

"Hentikan," ia memerintahkan dengan pelan dan aku langsung menuruti, kakiku mengkhianatiku dan terus berjalan.

Dia berjalan denganku, membungkus satu lengan di punggungku dan mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku yang terikat, memegangku dekat dengan tubuhnya. Hanya dengan satu sentuhan, tubuhku langsung menuju pusat gairah, dan aku tidak bisa untuk tidak menekan tubuhku lebih dekat ke tubuhnya.

Dia terkekeh dan menyapu hidungku dengan hidungnya. "Aku tidak pernah merasa keserasian fisik ini dengan siapa pun dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Aku bersumpah, aku bukan seorang kriminal." Dan dengan itu, ia mengambil bibirku dan menciumku dalam, menjelajahi bibirku, menggigit dan mencicipiku dan aku meleleh padanya, menyerah pada setiap keinginan.

Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan lenganku meski aku sangat ingin melingkarkan kedua tanganku di sekeliling lehernya, menarik rambutnya ke dalam kepalanku dan menahannya di tubuhku. Sebaliknya, aku menekan dadaku ke tubuhnya dan mengerang saat lidahnya merampas mulutku. Dia membungkus lengannya yang lain di sekelilingku dan menekan panggulnya ke perutku, membuatku merasakan ereksinya.

Sial, dia seksi.

"Katakan pilihanmu," bisiknya.

"Ayo pergi."

Dia tidak perlu diberitahu dua kali dan langsung membawaku ke BMW-nya dan mendudukkanku ke kursi penumpang, menekuk tubuhku dengan tangan terjepit di balik punggung. Rasanya tidak nyaman dan aku harusnya tidak bersandar ke kursi, tapi aku begitu sialan bergairah sekarang jadi aku tidak peduli.

Dia tersenyum licik sebelum mencium pipiku. "Aku suka melihat kau terikat seperti ini."

Sebelum aku bisa menjawab, ia menutup pintu, melompat ke kursi pengemudi dan mengemudi dengan cepat.

"Tiga blok ke sebelah kiri," aku memberinya petunjuk. "Di atas toko roti itu?" Dia bertanya dan menunjuk.

"Ya. Mobil yang bagus."

"Ini hadiah," ia menjawab sambil lalu sambil memarkir.

Siapa di dunia ini yang memberikan seseorang mobil sebagai hadiah? Kami keluar dan dia membawaku menaiki tangga yang berada di sisi gedung.

"Kau harus menarik kunci dari dalam tasku," gumamku sambil menyamping sehingga dia dapat mengambil dompetku.

"Menggeledah tas seorang wanita selalu membuatku gugup," ia mengaku sambil tersenyum.

"Ibuku akan memotong tangan kami jika kami berani membuka tasnya."

"Yah, aku sedikit sibuk di sini," aku menanggapi dengan senyum.

"Aku dapat melihatnya," ia menjawab saat ia menemukan kunciku dan membuka pintu. Dia meletakkan tas dan kunciku di meja dan membawaku lebih jauh ke dalam apartemenku menuju kamarku.

"Ada beberapa pedoman," bisiknya lembut. "Jika kau mengatakan 'tidak' atau 'berhenti,' semuanya akan segera berakhir. Aku tidak sadis, jadi aku tidak ingin kau kesakitan. Tapi kau akan melakukan apa yang akan aku katakan, tanpa pertanyaan." Dia membungkuk dan memakuku dengan mata biru esnya. "Apakah kau sudah mengerti?"

"Aku tidak harus mengatakan apapun?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Jika kau sakit atau tidak nyaman, kau harus mengatakannya. Tapi aku bisa meyakinkanmu kau tidak akan melakukannya." Dia menyeringai, mendorong jarinya ke tali yang mengelilingi payudaraku dan menarikku ke arahnya.

"Apakah aku membutuhkan kata aman?" aku bertanya. "'Tidak' adalah kata amanmu, Little one."

"Oke," bisikku sebelum mulutnya menyerang bibirku. Bibirnya menggila. Ini akan menjadi cepat dan keras, dan astaga, aku sudah tidak sabar.

Kami masuk ke kamar tidurku. Dia menekan sakelar lampu samping tempat tidur, mengirimkan cahaya lembut ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Aku tidak bisa melepas bajuku dengan tali yang terikat di sekelilingku."

Berdiri di depanku, dia menyandarkan dahinya ke dahiku dan mengusap tangannya ke lengan atasku turun ke sisi tubuhku, ke pahaku dan menarik ujung rokku di tangannya.

"Aku tidak perlu kau telanjang untuk menyetubuhimu. Ini akan lebih baik, tapi aku senang melihatmu dalam simpul yang aku buat."

Aku menyeringai dan memiringkan kepala ke samping. "Kenapa?" Dia menggeleng dan menutup mulutku dengan bibirnya. Dia membuka kancing kemejanya dan melemparkannya ke samping lalu mundur beberapa langkah dariku untuk membuka sabuk dan celananya satu demi satu. Aku terkejut melihatnya tidak mengenakan pakaian apapun.

Bagaimana itu bisa mengejutkanku setelah semua yang telah aku lihat malam ini, aku tidak tahu.

Matanya melayang turun ke wajahku lalu ke leherku dan menuju payudaraku di mana putingku menekan kemejaku. Dia menangkup payudaraku dengan tangannya dan membungkuk untuk menarik tonjolan keras ke dalam mulutnya bersama kemejaku.

Kepalaku terdorong ke belakang saat aku merasakan tarikan yang langsung terasa di antara kedua kakiku di mana tali itu menekan lipatan dalamku. Yang perlu dia lakukan hanyalah menarik tali dan celana dalamku ke samping dan ia dapat langsung memasukiku.

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu," bisikku. Aku sangat ingin menyentuh ereksinya yang keras di tanganku, membuat dia gila seperti yang dia lakukan padaku.

Dia meletakkan tangannya di bahuku. "Berlutut," gumamnya, membimbingku ke depan tubuhnya.

Aku membuka lebar mulutku, mengambil ereksinya yang keras ke dalam mulutku, mengisap dan menjilatinya seperti hidupku tergantung padanya.

Dan bohong jika aku tidak merasa tubuhku semakin basah ketika ia menggeram jauh di dalam tenggorokannya.

Aku melihat ke atas dan mendapati dia menatapku, rahangnya terkatup rapat dan mata birunya menyipit.

"Fuck, kau bagus dalam hal ini," ia merintih dan mengumpulkan rambut panjangku di tangannya, menarik dan menyentaknya tapi tidak cukup kuat untuk menyakitiku dan mulai membimbing kejantanannya keluar masuk dari mulutku. Dia tidak pernah mendorong hingga membuatku akan muntah. Dia dalam kendali penuh, menikmati mulutku di kejantanannya.

"Tidak ada yang lebih seksi daripada ini. Kau, berlutut, dalam balutan taliku, dengan mulut seksimu melilit kejantananku."

Astaga, aku suka mulut kotornya.

Aku mengerang setuju dan menyapu lidahku di sepanjang ereksinya. Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum pada diriku sendiri ketika aku merasakan jari-jarinya yang menggenggam rambutku bergetar.

Tiba-tiba, ia menarikku berdiri dan membungkukkan aku di tempat tidur. Dia menaikkan rokku di atas pantatku, menarik tali dan thong- ku ke satu sisi. Alih-alih mendorong ke dalam diriku seperti yang aku harapkan, ia berlutut dan mengubur wajahnya jauh ke dalam lipatanku, mengisap dan menjilati dan membuatku mabuk kepayang.

"Sialan!" Aku menjerit dan mencoba untuk berdiri, tapi ia meletakkan satu tangannya yang besar di antara tulang belikatku dan menarikku turun saat ia menyerangku dengan mulutnya. Ini adalah hal paling luar biasa yang pernah aku rasakan.

Dia menekan dua jari ke dalam diriku dan memijat klitorisku dengan ibu jarinya saat ia berdiri di belakangku, membuka kondom dengan giginya dan berhasil menggulungnya ke sepanjang ereksinya dengan satu tangan.

Dengan cepat dia menarik jarinya keluar dari lipatanku dan menggantinya dengan kejantanannya, mendorong semuanya ke dalam, membuat kami berdua mengerang. Dia mencengkeram tanganku yang terikat dan mulai menunggangiku dengan keras dan cepat.

"Astaga, kau terasa sangat nikmat." Suaranya keras dan bergetar. "Sangat ketat. Sudah berapa lama?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. Astaga, dia ingin aku berpikir sekarang?

"Jawab aku," perintahnya dan menampar pantatku dengan tangannya, membuatku menjerit.

Rasa sakitnya mengejutkanku tapi dengan cepat digantikan oleh rasa erotis yang membuatku ingin menggeliat di bawahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Setahun?"

"Sial," bisiknya dan terus menekan ke dalam lipatanku, seolah-olah dia sedang melakukan perlombaan dan garis finis sudah di depan mata. Dia mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku dengan erat dan dengan tangan lainnya menarik rambutku sampai dadaku tidak lagi bersandar pada tempat tidur. Aku benar-benar ada dalam kekuasaannya.

"Apakah ini menyakitimu?" Ia bertanya, mulutnya menekan telingaku.

"Tidak," aku terkesiap. Astaga, posisi ini membuatnya terasa lebih besar. Aku ingin memutar pinggulku untuk mendorong ke belakang hingga menempel pada tubuhnya, tapi aku tak berdaya dengan tanganku yang terikat dan tubuhku yang ditahan.

"Apakah aku menarik rambutmu terlalu keras?"

Ya.

Tapi aku menyukainya.

"Tidak," jawabku dan terkesiap ketika ia mendorong lebih keras, menekan pinggulnya melawan pantatku. Aku merasa sesuatu mulai terbangun di punggungku.

"Jangan datang sampai aku menyuruhmu," perintahnya dengan gigi terkatup.

"Tapi ..." aku memulai, tapi ia mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku erat.

"Kau mendengarku."

Aku menelan ludah dan mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi pada sesuatu yang lain. Berbelanja. Pesanan yang harus aku penuhi besok. Apa yang harus aku kirimkan pada nenekku untuk ulang tahunnya bulan depan.

Tapi itu tidak ada gunanya. Tubuhku terbakar dan tidak ada yang bisa mengalihkannya.

Akhirnya, dengan geraman, ia mendorong ke dalam diriku dan berteriak, "Ayo, Baekhyun!"

Dan aku melakukannya, menyerah pada orgasme paling intens dalam hidupku. Pinggulku tersentak pada tubuhnya saat ia datang dalam diriku. Tubuh kami bergerak dalam irama yang selaras satu sama lain.

Akhirnya, ia memberikan ciuman lembut di antara tulang belikatku sambil melepaskan rambut dan pergelangan tanganku dan mulai membuka ikatanku.

"Kau bisa memotong talinya," bisikku, berbaring di selimut katunku yang lembut.

"Aku lebih suka begini," jawabnya pelan.

Saat ia mengendurkan simpul, dia memijat kulitku dengan lembut, dan tubuhku bergelung karena sensasi yang luar biasa dari seks yang intens dan caranya yang manis saat dia menyentuhku sekarang.

Ketika lenganku bebas, dia membantuku berdiri sehingga ia bisa melepas simpul rumitnya yang lain.

"Aku menyukainya," gumamku memperhatikan tangannya.

"Benarkah?" ia menjawab dengan setengah senyum.

Aku mengangguk malu-malu, merasa pipiku memanas. "Tidak perlu malu padaku sekarang."

Aku tertawa saat ia melepas tali terakhir. "Terima kasih."

Matanya memrangkap mataku. Alisnya mengerut. "Untuk apa?"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku ke samping, mencari kata yang tepat. "Untuk ini ... pengalaman baru."

Chanyeol nyengir dan mengangkat tanganku ke bibirnya dan menanam ciuman manis di buku-buku jariku, kemudian menyentakku ke tubuhnya. Dia masih telanjang seperti tadi dan aku berpakaian lengkap tapi akhirnya aku bisa menyentuhnya. Kulitnya hangat dan halus di bawah sentuhanku saat aku mengusap punggungnya, tangannya, sampai ke rambutnya yang tebal.

"Tanganmu berbahaya," bisiknya di bibirku. "Kau terasa luar biasa."

Dia tersenyum dan menangkap tanganku, mencium hidungku dan bergerak menjauh.

"Aku akan membutuhkan nomor telponmu."

Saat ia berbicara, ponsel di celananya berbunyi. Dia mengerutkan kening dan menarik diri dariku untuk mengambil ponsel dan menjawabnya.

"Ya."

Dia cemberut dan mulai bersumpah serapah saat ia menyentak pakaiannya dari lantai dan terburu-buru memakainya. "Aku dalam perjalanan. Apakah anak-anak baik-baik saja? Aku akan ada di sana dalam sepuluh menit."

Dia menutup teleponnya dan menatapku dengan wajah menyesal. "Kau harus pergi."

"Ya." Dia menciumku cepat. Pikirannya sudah berada di tempat lain. "Aku akan meneleponmu."

Dan dengan begitu ia berjalan keluar dari apartemenku. Dia pergi sebelum aku bisa mengingatkan dia bahwa dia belum sempat mengambil nomorku.

Mungkin ini yang terbaik. Dia menjadi omong kosong yang tidak bisa aku gambarkan. Ini hanya akan menjadi salah satu malam yang tidak akan pernah aku lupa.

Aku mandi dan memakai piyamaku, mengambil sekantong keripik dari dapur dan duduk di sofa. Aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apa yang sedang ditayangkan di TV.

Aku ingin tahu siapa anak-anak yang dia sebutkan. Mungkinkah dia punya anak?

Oh. My. God.

Aku baru saja berhubungan seks dengan seorang pria yang sudah menikah dan punya anak! Aku sangat bodoh! Hanya karena pria itu panas dan mengatakan, "Percayalah padaku, baby," tidak berarti bahwa aku dapat, pada kenyataannya, percaya kepadanya.

Aku melempar bungkus keripik ke samping dan menangkup kepala di tanganku. Dan apa itu tadi?

Aku melakukannya, bermain dengan permainan Submisif yang suka dengan semua hal yang terikat? Itu bukan kebiasaanku.

Sekarang aku berharap tadi dia mengambil nomorku sehingga aku bisa menyuruhnya menjauh saat dia menelepon nanti.

* * *

"Baekhyun, berhenti."

Suaranya keras dan tidak jauh di belakangku. Sial.

Aku hampir sampai ke mobilku.

"Kenapa?" Aku bertanya dan memutar tubuhku ke belakang untuk menatapnya langsung.

"Apa yang harus kau katakan padaku?"

* * *

**a/n**

Bab II mungkin di upload rabu malam ya. Mungkin

Untuk kalian yang mungkin udah baca In Seattle With Me, trus ngikutin seriesnya dari awal, tapi baru baca buku yang ini. Nih aku kasih perubahan nama karakternya yaaa.

Characters:

Jules: Jihoon | Nate: Guanlin (Fight With Me)

Natalie: Jaemin | Luke: Mark (Come Away With Me)

Isaac: Kris | Stacy: Tao (Under the Mistletoe With Me)

Will: Sehun | Meg: Luhan (Play With Me)

Leo: Minho | Sam: Taemin (Rock With Me)

Caleb: Jongin | Brynna: Kyungsoo (Safe With Me)

Dominic: Eunwoo

Alecia will be Alecia.

Mark Williams: Jinyoung

Nama anaknya ta usah ya xD


	3. BAB II

BAB 2

_[Chanyeol]_

"Pertama, aku pikir aku perlu meminta maaf untuk sesuatu, berdasarkan reaksimu yang kurang hangat saat bertemu denganku, walau aku tidak yakin apa salahku kecuali lupa mengambil nomormu sebelum aku berlari keluar dari apartemenmu."

Sebuah kesalahan aku sudah menendang diriku sejak waktu itu. Di malam itu dengan wanita cantik berambut gelap dan bermata hijau ini, telah menghantuiku sejak dia berada di bawahku, terbungkus dalam simpul taliku.

"Aku sangat yakin istri dan anak-anakmu akan memiliki masalah kalau kau mengambil nomorku. Aku tidak percaya aku begitu bodoh." Dia memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng sementara aku mengerutkan kening ke arahnya.

"Istri dan anak-anak apa?" Tanyaku tercengang. "Istri dan anak-anakmu," jawabnya.

Aku merasakan mataku melebar karena terkejut. "Aku belum menikah, Baekhyun."

Dia menatapku dengan mata hijaunya dan rahangnya terbuka.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" tanyaku sambil melangkah mendekatinya.

"Karena ketika kau menerima telepon waktu itu, kau bertanya apakah anak-anak baik-baik saja."

Aku mengangkat dagunya ke atas dengan ujung jariku, membuatnya menatap langsung ke mataku. Itulah yang dia yakini selama beberapa minggu, bahwa aku seorang pria yang sudah menikah dan berselingkuh dengannya, membuatku kesal melebihi kata-katanya.

"Kyungsoo mengalami kecelakaan mobil malam itu dan anak-anak bersama dengan dia."

Dia terkesiap. Matanya melebar dan dia mengernyit kemudian melihat ke arah rumah.

Dia jelas ingin mendatangi Kyungsoo untuk memastikan ucapanku. Astaga, dia menakjubkan.

"Seperti yang kau dengar, aku masih single, Baek."

"Baekhyun," dia menjawab sambil lalu kemudian menggeleng kepalanya dan fokus kembali padaku.

"Tidak masalah." Dia menarik diri.

Mataku menjelajah ke tubuh mungilnya yang saat ini tertutup jaket putih kerjanya dan celana panjang hitam. Sebuah pita merah sederhana diikatkan di kepalanya. Dia cantik dalam segala hal, apakah itu rok kecil dan atasan minim ataupun jaket ini.

Sial, dia bahkan akan terlihat cantik dalam karung goni. Dan aku bahkan belum pernah melihatnya telanjang. Belum sama sekali.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku dengan tenang.

"Karena aku bukan tipemu, Chanyeol." Dia tersenyum miring dan membuka pintu mobilnya, melempar tasnya ke kursi belakang dan kembali menatapku. Mata terlihat sedih, brbanding terbalik dengan rahangnya yang mengatup keras.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku lagi. "Tipe apa maksudmu?"

"Submisif. Aku tidak memiliki tulang submisif dalam tubuhku." Dia membuka lebar lengannya.

"Aku memiliki pendapat sendiri dan aku ingin menegaskannya. Aku tidak suka diberitahu apa yang harus dilakukan."

Dia sudah pasti tidak cocok untuk menjadi submisif sepanjang waktu. Tidak ada bagian dari dirinya yang bisa mengatakan dia seorang yang tunduk. Dan aku juga tidak peduli dengan itu.

Aku bukan master dari submisif.

Tapi dia sempurna di kamar tidur. Cara dia berkomunikasi secara bebas namun membiarkan aku mendorong batasnya, ketakutannya pada tangan yang terikat, membawanya ke tepi ambang batas rasa sakitnya, mencengkeram rambutnya di tanganku dan menahan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

Brengsek, hanya berpikir tentang pipinya yang merona dan cara dia menatapku ke belakang saat aku menumbuk ke dalam dirinya membuat kejantananku berdenyut.

Tarikan nafasnya meningkat dan pipinya memerah saat ia melihatku, seolah-olah dia bisa membaca pikiranku. Dia menjatuhkan tangannya dan mencengkeram kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Aku mohon jangan tertarik padaku."

"Aku orang yang seharusnya memohon, kan?" Dia menggeleng dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Tinggalkan saja, Chanyeol."

Dan dengan begitu dia mengusirku.

Tapi, tidak ada kemungkinan aku akan meninggalkan itu.

"Jadi, aku tahu kau jelek saat bercinta tetapi tidak biasanya kau menakut-nakuti seorang perempuan. Apa yang terjadi?" Sehun menyeringai saat aku bergabung dengan yang lainnya di halaman belakang orang tuaku.

"Persetan kau," jawabku pelan dan menarik sebotol air dari pendingin, memutar tutupnya dan meminumnya dalam tegukan panjang.

"Serius," Sehun merespon, wajahnya terlihat serius. "Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Aku menggeleng dan memutar tubuh untuk memperhatikan keluargaku.

Jongin menari di rumput dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka menyeringai satu sama lain dan berbicara lembut di antara mereka sendiri. Anak-anak mereka, Aleyna dan Cristina, menari di sekitar mereka. Gaun putih cantik mereka berputar di sekeliling kaki mereka saat mereka tertawa dan bergerak. Anjing mereka, Bix, bergabung dalam kegembiraan.

Orang tua kami berkumpul bersama-sama di meja panjang. Ibuku menggendong Lincoln, bayi laki-laki dari kakak tertuaku, Kris, yang meneteskan banyak air liur dan mengisap tinjunya. Ayahku mendengarkan ibuku menceritakan sebuah cerita kepada orang tua Mark, tersenyum padanya seolah-olah dia telah menggantung bulan.

Dan sejauh yang kami semua tahu, dia melakukannya.

Keluarga kami telah berkembang dengan pesat dalam beberapa tahun terakhir. Sekarang Jongin menikah, Eunwoo dan aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang masih sendiri dan aku tidak berencana untuk mengubah statusku dalam waktu dekat.

Saudari kami yang paling muda, Jihoon, menggosok perut ratanya dan bersandar pada Guanlin, yang sudah hampir setahun menjadi suaminya. Mereka mengobrol dengan Jaemin, teman lama Jihoon, dan yang telah kami anggap sebagai adik kami, dan suaminya, Mark Lee, bersama dengan saudara Mark, Taemin, dan adik mereka, Jinyoung.

Di meja terdekatnya, tunangan Sehun, Luhan, mengobrol dengan kakaknya, Minho, dan saudara tertua kami, Kris, dengan istrinya, Tao.

Eunwoo, seorang saudara yang baru-baru ini kami temukan. Dia adalah anak dari hubungan singkat ayah kami, lebih dari tiga puluh tahun yang lalu. Dia sedang berbicara pelan pada Alecia, perancang acara yang merancang pernikahan ini.

"Jadi kau mengusir pembuat roti itu," komentar Jongin saat ia mendekati Sehun dan aku. Lagu berakhir dan Kyungsoo telah kembali untuk berbicara dengan Jihoon dan Jaemin.

"Aku tidak mengusirnya," Aku menggeram.

"Bagaimana kau mengenalnya?" Kris bertanya saat ia juga bergabung dengan kami.

"Astaga, apakah kalian semua tidak memiliki sesuatu yang lebih baik untuk dilakukan?"

"Kemudian meninggalkan kehidupan pribadimu?" Sehun bertanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya saat dia memasukkan beberapa makanan ke dalam mulutnya. "Tidak akan."

"Dia hanya seseorang yang aku temui beberapa minggu yang lalu."

"Kau menyukainya," Kris berkomentar.

"Apa kalian wanita?" Aku menyeringai dan melirik Kyungsoo yang menertawakan sesuatu yang diucapkan Jihoon. "Apakah kita akan berbicara tentang perasaan kita sekarang?"

"Ini adalah pernikahan, dude," Sehun membalas. "Perasaan merajalela di sekitar sini."

"Nah, dengan begitu, sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk bersulang."

Dan tarik fokus kalian dariku, tolong.

Aku berjalan ke tengah halaman dan memberi isyarat pada Alecia, yang kemudian memberi instruksi dengan pergelangan tangannya. Ajaibnya, musik berhenti.

"Oke, semuanya, saatnya untuk bersulang," Aku mengumumkan dengan suara keras. Semua orang menoleh padaku dan aku menyelipkan satu tangan di saku dan bergerak canggung.

Aku tidak pernah nyaman menjadi pusat perhatian. Itu pekerjaan Sehun.

"Pertama, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat kepada kalian berdua." Aku berbalik dan melihat Jongin yang berdiri di belakang pengantinnya dan membungkus lengannya di pinggang wanitanya dengan dagu menempel di bahunya. "Kalian berdua melalui neraka pribadi kalian masing-masing untuk bisa berada di sini. Untuk menemukan satu sama lain. Dan, jujur, aku tidak bisa memikirkan dua orang yang pantas untuk menjadi bahagia lebih dari kalian berdua."

Mata Kyungsoo penuh dengan air mata tapi aku terus melanjutkannya. "Kyungsoo, kau sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami sekarang. Aku tahu bahwa aku sudah memikirkanmu sebagai saudara untuk beberapa waktu. Putri-putrimu, meskipun mereka pemeras kecil, mereka cantik dan mengagumkan seperti ibu mereka. Kau memiliki kekuatan dan humor untuk diberikan pada keluarga yang kadang- kadang luar biasa ini dan kami mencintaimu. Dengan senang hati dan secara resmi menyambutmu ke dalam keluarga kami."

Ada sorakan dan teriakan saat semua orang bertepuk tangan. Ketika suara menghilang, aku meneruskan lagi.

"Jongin, kau tidak hanya adik kecilku. Kau adalah sahabatku."

"Hei!" Sehun memotong, tapi aku mengacuhkannya dan melanjutkannya.

"Kau di sini, utuh dan sehat, terima kasih Tuhan, karena kau tercipta untuk Kyungsoo dan anak-anaknya yang sekarang menjadi anak- anakmu. Aku percaya itu. Aku hanya senang kau berjuang sekuat tenaga dan menyadarinya."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Bro," jawabnya pelan.

"Kau pahlawanku," kataku sungguh-sungguh dan dengan suara yang kuat. Saudara-saudara lelakiku dan Jihoon mengangguk dan bergumam setuju. "Jadi, untuk Kyungsoo dan Jongin." Aku mengangkat minumanku dan semua orang mengikutiku.

"Semoga kalian selalu bahagia seperti saat ini."

"Di sini, di sini!" Ayah kami berseru.

"Dan sekarang waktunya hadiah!" Jihoon mengumumkan dan bertepuk tangan.

Eunwoo melangkah maju dengan senyum lebar. Masih sulit percaya setiap kali melihatnya dan mengetahui bahwa dia adikku. Jika kami memiliki rambut pirang dan pirang gelap, Eunwoo malah memiliki rambut hitam legam. Tapi dia memiliki mata biru yang sama dengan kami.

"Kalian tahu bahwa aku memiliki sebuah villa di Tuscany," ia mulai. Mata Kyungsoo kontan melebar dan Jongin tertawa. "Aku ingin kalian menghabiskan dua minggu waktu di sana. Bersenang-senanglah. Kalian akan ditemani Maria yang akan datang membuat makanan untuk kalian. Tapi selain dari itu, kalian hanya akan berdua di sana."

"Kami akan menjaga anak-anak!" Ayah Kyungsoo berteriak.

"Apakah Maria seorang juru masak yang hebat?" Sehun bertanya dan langsung mendapatkan pukulan dari Luhan di lengan. "Apa? Mungkin kita harus pergi ke sana, juga."

"Terima kasih banyak," Kyungsoo membalas dan merona saat Eunwoo mencium pipinya yang langsung mendapat geraman dari Jongin.

"Tidak hanya itu," Mark menambahkan. "Kau akan membutuhkan sesuatu untuk sampai ke sana. Kami..." dia menunjuk ke semua saudara, "semuanya sepakat untuk menyewakan jet pribadi sehingga kalian bisa pergi dengan nyaman."

"Kau tidak harus..." Jongin memulai tapi Guanlin menyela.

"Satu hal yang kau tahu tentang kami, kami tidak melakukan apapun yang tidak kami inginkan. Dan inilah yang kami inginkan."

"Jadi kalian hanya tinggal memutuskan kapan kalian ingin pergi dan semuanya akan disiapkan untuk kalian," Eunwoo memberitahu keduanya.

"Tapi sebelum itu," Jaemin ikut menjawab, senyum merekah di wajah cantiknya, "kami sudah memesan kamar untuk kalian tidur dan sarapan di pantai. Kalian dapat pergi dan mendapatkan seks sebanyak yang kalian inginkan selama empat hari ke depan."

"Terima kasih semua, terima kasih banyak," Kyungsoo menjawab dengan air mata menggenang, memeluk semua orang satu per satu.

"Mari kita menari, sayang." Aku memegang tangannya dan membawanya ke halaman berumput di mana musik kembali mengalun. Need You Now dari Lady Antebellum.

Tepat sekali.

Aku menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukanku dan kami mulai bergerak mengikuti musik.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Aku bertanya padanya. "Bahagia," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Bukan itu maksudku," aku menjawab dan dia mengangguk. Dia tahu aku mengacu pada luka yang dideritanya dalam kecelakaan mobil beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Chanyeol. Jauh lebih baik."

"Bagus."

"Apakah kau akan memberitahuku tentang dia?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan senyum penuh arti.

Aku bahkan tidak repot-repot untuk berpura-pura tidak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Tidak begitu yang aku lihat."

"Benar." Aku melihat dari atas bahunya dan melihat Guanlin mengayun Elle naik ke punggungnya dan berlari di sekitar halaman bersamanya, membuat Elle tidak berhenti tertawa.

"Dia wanita yang benar-benar manis. Aku menyukainya. Kau mau nomor teleponnya?"

"Aku punya," jawabku dan tersenyum dengan hangat. Aku tidak pernah sempat mendapatkannya dari Baekhyun karena aku langsung berlari keluar dari apartemennya dua minggu yang lalu. Tapi tidak sulit untuk menemukannya karena aku tahu di mana dia tinggal.

"Sekarang kau tahu di mana dia bekerja," dia mengingatkanku. "Aku tidak akan menguntitnya di tempat kerjanya."

"Jadi kau hanya akan menguntitnya di waktu pribadinya?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan senyum polos.

"Tidak pernahkah Jongin memukul pantatmu?" aku bertanya.

"Ya," dia mendesah dan meringis melihat ke arah suaminya

"Dia melakukannya."

"Kau sudah memonopoli istriku cukup lama," Jongin memotong percakapan kami.

"Terlalu Posesif?" Tanyaku sambil mundur. "Seperti kau akan berbeda saja."

Aku tersenyum miring. Tapi Jongin benar. Jika aku menemukan seorang wanita yang aku inginkan untuk menghabiskan hidupku bersamanya, aku akan menjadi pria yang sangat posesif.

"Terima kasih untuk dansanya, Sayang."

"Semoga beruntung." Dia mengedipkan mata padaku sebelum Jongin memutarnya ke dalam pelukannya.

* * *

Aku gelisah.

Resepsi sudah berlalu beberapa jam yang lalu. Jongin dan Kyungsoo telah berangkat untuk berakhir pekan di pantai dan semua orang sudah pulang. Aku duduk di apartemen Belltownku, memperhatikan lampu-lampu kota.

Dan aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan peri berambut gelap itu dari kepalaku.

Aku tidak tahu pasti apa tepatnya dari dirinya yang begitu menarik buatku. Aku sudah menggauli banyak wanita. Mengikat mereka, menyetubuhi mereka dengan cara yang aku suka lalu bangun dan menjalani kehidupanku.

Dia bersikeras bahwa dia bukan tipeku. Dan itu harusnya menjadi lampu peringatan agar aku menjauh.

Tidak berarti apa-apa setelah semuanya.

Tapi dia salah. Dia mungkin bukan submisif sepanjang waktu, tapi dia adalah submisif yang baik di kamar tidur.

Dan omong kosong jika aku tidak ingin menunjukkan bagaimana caranya mengubah hidupnya.

Sial.

Aku menarik ponselku dari saku dan menelepon nomornya. Dia menjawab pada dering ketiga, terdengar kehabisan napas dan kejantananku segera bereaksi.

Astaga, yang dia lakukan hanyalah bernapas. "Halo?"

"Halo, Little one," gumamku dan tersenyum ketika aku mendengarnya terkesiap.

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkan nomorku?"

"Kau membuat kue untuk adikku, Baekhyun," aku berbohong, tidak ingin mengakui bahwa aku sudah mendapatkan nomornya lebih dari satu minggu yang lalu tapi mendengar banyak dukungan dari keluargaku untuk meneleponnya. "Itu tidak sulit."

"Kau ulet, aku akan memberikannya."

"Dengar," aku memulai dan mengusap rambutku. "Aku pikir kita berada di langkah yang salah hari ini. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Aku menyukaimu, Chanyeol." Dia mendesah sebelum melanjutkan. "Dan, jujur, aku tersanjung. Kau terlihat seperti orang yang sangat baik. Tapi aku tidak bercanda ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku bukan tipemu."

"Aku pikir itu tidak benar," aku menentangnya lembut. "Mari aku tunjukkan."

Dia terdiam cukup lama sampai aku pikir sambungan sudah terputus sebelum mendengarnya berdehem.

"Aku ingin berteman," bisiknya. "Aku pikir cuma itu yang dapat aku berikan."

Itu sebuah awal. "Oke, untuk saat ini."

"Kau panas, tapi kau sangat tidak menarik, kau tahu."

"Kau pikir aku panas?" Aku tersenyum dan menyandarkan bahuku ke kaca jendela yang dingin, memperhatikan mobil berlalu-lalang di bawah sana.

"Aku harus pergi, pria egois."

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu besok."

"Aku baru saja mengatakan kepadamu..."

"Sebagai teman. Teman bisa minum kopi bersama, kan? Apakah kau menyediakan kopi di toko rotimu?"

Dia terkekeh di telingaku dan ketegangan di perutku mengendur saat mendengarnya mulai melunak.

"Ya, aku menyediakan kopi."

"Bagus, aku akan melihatmu besok."

"Selamat malam, Chanyeol."

"Selamat malam, Little one." Aku menutup telepon, mengganti pakaian olahraga dan berjalan ke pintu. Aku terlalu gelisah untuk tinggal di rumah. Aku perlu membakar keringat dan aku tidak tertarik pergi ke klub malam ini.

Yang mana akan menjadi peringatan buat diriku sendiri.

Berlari ke gym sepanjang sepuluh blok agak menyegarkan. Musim panas telah datang di Seattle, membuat hari menjadi hangat dan malampun sempurna.

Aku mulai dari angkat beban, melatih otot dan lenganku hari ini. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan dua set bench press, duduk dan menarik lepas T-shirt dari atas kepalaku, menyeka keringat dari kening dan dadaku dengan baju itu, dan membuangnya ke lantai. Aku meneguk minuman dengan tegukan panjang sambil menatap ke sekeliling ruangan.

Dan saat itulah aku melihatnya. Astaga, kami berada di gym yang sama? Dia sedang menggunakan treadmill di seberang ruangan, berlari dengan kecepatan yang sedikit cepat. Earbuds terselip di telinganya dan matanya melihat ke konsol treadmill, mungkin memperhatikan jarak yang sudah ditempuhnya.

Dia hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan tank top hitam yang ketat. Tubuhnya lebih banyak terekspos sekarang daripada saat aku memasuki dirinya.

Tubuh kecilnya padat, namun memiliki lekuk di tempat yang pas. Lengannya berbentuk, mungkin dari semua gerakan yang dia lakukan saat memanggang.

Ketika dia selesai berlari dan turun dari treadmill, dia meminum airnya dengan tegukan panjang dan menyeka wajahnya dengan handuk. Aku berjalan ke arahnya.

Sial, aku pasti terlihat seperti penguntit.

Aku terus melihatnya saat aku mendekat, ingin melihat seperti apa reaksinya ketika dia melihatku.

Dan aku tidak kecewa ketika matanya melebar dan mulutnya terbuka saat ia membiarkan mata hijau cantiknya berkeliaran menuruni tubuhku. Ereksiku mengencang karena tatapannya dan aku ingin menariknya ke tubuhku dan menciumnya. Tapi yang aku lakukan hanyalah berdiri di tempatku dan memperhatikannya.

Dia sadar dengan cepat dan mengangkat alis. "Oke, Chanyeol, sekarang ini disebut menguntit."

Aku menyeringai dan menawarkan dia sebotol air dingin yang langsung dia terima, membuka tutupnya dan menyesapnya.

Sial, dia memiliki bibir yang indah. Bibir yang terlihat menakjubkan saat melilit di kejantananku.

"Bukan tindakan kriminal berada dalam sebuah gym yang sama," jawabku.

"Gym-ku?"

"Apakah ini milikmu?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum. Dia tertawa dan menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Gym ini tidak jauh dari apartemenku dan nyaman untuk berlatih juga, jadi di sinilah aku."

Dia mengangguk dan melirik ke bawah, tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan selanjutnya.

"Kue yang lezat hari ini," aku berkomentar santai, memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara tentang pekerjaannya.

"Oh, bagus!" Ia tersenyum lebar dan bergabung denganku saat aku berjalan menuju meja minuman, menarik keluar kursi untuknya dan duduk di seberangnya. "Aku senang kau menikmatinya."

"Kau melakukan pekerjaan yang baik. Minho dan Taemin selalu berbicara tentang cupcakesmu."

"Minho dan Taemin membantuku dalam bisnis ini, aku bersumpah." Dia tertawa, mengirimkan sengatan ke bawah tulang belakangku. "Mereka pelanggan yang sangat baik."

Aku mengangguk, mengawasinya.

"Aku suka rambut pendekmu," gumamku dan menjangkau ke depan untuk mengusap ujungnya dengan jariku, menikmati kelembutannya.

"Kebanyakan pria suka rambut panjang," jawabnya pelan.

"Aku juga suka rambut panjang. Kau terlihat cantik dengan kedua potongan itu.

Ia mengernyit dan membuang mukanya. "Kenapa kau memotong rambutmu, Baekhyun?"

Dia mengangkat bahu dan tidak mau menatapku.

"Sudah waktunya untuk perubahan."

"Yang lain," aku menjawab.

Dia menatap tepat di mataku, menyidikkan bahu dan mengangkat dagunya. "Sudah waktunya untuk perubahan."

Itu sebuah kebohongan.

Aku menyilangkan tangan di depan dadaku yang telanjang dan mengusap jari di atas bibirku. Aku melihatnya menggeliat.

Dia bukan pembohong yang baik. Bagus.

"Oke."

Dia mendesah lega sebelum aku melanjutkan. "Untuk sekarang."

Dia menaikkan alis padaku yang membuat aku tertawa. "Teman tidak berbohong satu sama lain, little one. Semakin cepat kau ingat, semakin baik."

"Kau mengenalku dalam tiga menit, Chanyeol. Jangan berasumsi kau tahu semua tentangku."

"Kau tahu apa yang mereka katakan tentang asumsi," gumamku sambil tersenyum.

"Well, kau adalah seekor ass (keledai)," jawabnya kemudian cekikikan.

Aku memajukan tubuhku dan mendekatkan bibirku di telinganya. "Ass (keledai) ini akan senang untuk menampar ass (pantat) kecilmu sampai bersinar," bisikku sehingga hanya dia yang bisa mendengarnya.

Dia terengah-engah dan melangkah mundur sehingga dapat menatapku dengan matanya dan aku dapat melihat apa yang terpampang di situ. Kelaparan. Nafsu. Kesadaran.

"Teman biasanya tidak mengancam untuk memukul pantat masing- masing," gumamnya pelan.

Aku bersandar di kursiku, tidak menjawab dan menyilangkan lenganku lagi saat dia mengendalikan dirinya.

"Aku harus pulang," katanya dan berdiri. "Aku harus berada di toko besok pagi-pagi."

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun," jawabku yang mengizinkannya berlari pergi.

"Sampai jumpa besok."

Dia terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi, mungkin untuk mengatakan padaku untuk tidak repot-repot datang ke tokonya, tapi dia hanya mengangkat bahu dan memberiku senyum kecil sebelum berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

Ya, aku pasti akan melihatmu besok.

* * *

*Baker =tukang roti

*Bondage =sama artinya dengan perbudakan, bagian dari hubungan BDSM

*Bridezilla =sebutan untuk calon pengantin wanita yang merasa khawatir jika pernikahannya tidak berjalan sesuai dengan rencana sehingga kelakuannya berubah mengerikan.

**a/n**

Tadinya udah mau tepar, tapi tiba-tiba inget aku janji post malem ini wkwk. Jadi.. Selamat membaca!


	4. BAB III

BAB 3

_[Baekhyun]_

_Keledai ini akan senang untuk menampar pantat kecilmu sampai bersinar._

Astaga, siapa di dunia ini yang bisa mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu? Aku berbaring ke sisiku dan menatap jam alarm. 04:43. Alarmku akan berbunyi dalam tujuh belas menit, dan aku belum juga tidur. Bahkan tidak setelah tiga mil berlari dan kepanasan dan mandi air panas.

Sebaliknya, semua yang bisa aku dengar hanyalah suara berat Chanyeol yang berputar di kepalaku. Mata biru yang menghantuiku, cara matanya bersinar ketika dia senang dan gelap saat dia bergairah.

Dan mata itu semakin gelap ketika dia menatapku. Aku ingin menjilatinya.

Meskipun dia lebih suka mengikatku.

Dan bagian yang membuatku takut adalah aku juga ingin dia mengikatku.

Astaga, apa yang salah denganku?

Aku duduk dan mematikan alarm sebelum berbunyi dan dengan susah payah berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mulai bersiap-siap memulai hariku. Ketika aku pergi ke toko di pagi hari untuk memanggang cupcakes, aku melupakan makeup yang membuat nyaman, kemudian berlari menaiki tangga sekitar tiga puluh menit sebelum kami membuka toko untuk berias dan terlihat lebih baik untuk menghadapi para pelanggan. Hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit untuk berpakaian, menahan rambutku dengan bandana –satu-satunya alasan aku menyesal memotong rambutku adalah aku tidak akan memiliki ekor kuda lagi—dan aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju dapur.

Ruang kerjaku adalah kebanggaan dan sukacitaku. Aku menghadiri banyak lelang dapur komersial, menunggu kesempatakan sampai aku menemukan peralatan yang sempurna dengan harga yang pas. Meja alumunium ini bersinar di bawah lampu. Ovenku hampir merangsang orgasme.

Aku mencintai tempat ini.

Bagian depan rumah ini dirancang dengan perawatan yang sama. Aku punya lemari kaca panjang yang dapat menampung sekitar lima puluh lusin cupcakes. Aku memiliki mesin espresso yang akan membuat Starbucks bangga.

Ruangan ini berwarna merah, putih dan hitam. Lantai ubin berwarna hitam dan putih. Meja sedikit hitam dengan tempaan besi untuk dua orang dan ditutupi taplak meja merah dan ada meja panjang di depan jendela di mana orang bisa berdiri dengan makanan mereka dan memperhatikan lalu lintas atau musisi yang masuk dan keluar dari studio rekamanan yang tidak mencolok di seberang jalan.

Aku sudah membuka tempat ini selama lebih dari satu tahun dan aku tidak bisa lebih bahagia lagi dengan keberhasilan toko ini. Succulent Sweets telah membuat keuntungan dari bulan pertama, yang aku tahu adalah hal langka.

Aku bekerja keras untuk itu.

Aku menyusun kue dengan rasa yang berbeda dan segera bekerja. Ini hari Minggu, jadi aku hanya akan membuka toko setengah hari, dari jam sembilan sampai jam satu, tapi aku masih memiliki pesanan untuk dua pesta ulang tahun, acara baptisan dan sebuah acara baby shower.

Terima kasih Tuhan banyak pesanan cupcakes hari ini.

Setelah cupcakes yang akan dijual di toko hari ini selesai dipanggang, aku membiarkan semuanya dingin sementara aku memanggang kue yang dipesan khusus. Baru saja aku akan mulai menghias, Jisoo, karyawan paruh waktuku, masuk ke dapur.

"Selamat pagi," ia bernyanyi dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kau sangat gembira di hari Minggu pagi," aku menanggapi dengan senyum. "Dan selamat pagi."

"Aku keluar tadi malam," ia mengumumkan sambil mengikat apron putih di pinggang langsingnya. Jisoo bertubuh tinggi dan kurus, dengan rambut pirang tebal, merah dan juga pink. Dia memakai kacamata hitam berbingkai yang hampir sebesar wajahnya, tapi dia bersikeras itu sangat keren.

Dan, harus aku akui, dia terlihat manis menggunakannya.

Dia mengikat rambutnya dengan ikatan ekor kuda dan meraih beberapa frosting keluar dari kulkas, siap untuk membantuku menyelesaikan kue hari ini.

"Siapa dia?" aku bertanya.

"Namanya Mino ..." Dia tampak berpikir.

"Mino... sesuatu"

"Astaga, Jisoo."

"Oh stop, aku sedikit minum. Dia tinggi dan tegap dan putingnya ditindik."

"Aduh," jawabku sambil tertawa.

Jisoo tertawa bersamaku saat dia melapisi cupcakes lemon dengan lemon frosting.

"Bagaimana malammu?" Dia bertanya. "Baik. Aku hanya pergi ke gym."

"Oh." Dia mendesah dan menatapku seperti aku adalah perawan tua.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu."

"Aku hanya berharap kau akan pergi keluar dan bersenang-senang," dia menjawab dan mengatur cupcakes lemon pada baki plastik panjang, siap untuk di masukkan ke lemari kaca.

"Aku pergi keluar dan bersenang-senang," jawabku.

"Pergi ke lelang dapur tidak termasuk bersenang-senang," dia menjawab sinis.

Aku memberinya pandangan kesal dan dia tampak mengerut lalu mengangkat tangannya ke atas.

"Oke, oke, aku minta maaf. Aku yakin lelang dapur benar-benar menyenangkan dan penuh dengan pria yang panas."

"Sok pintar." Aku tertawa dan memberikan sentuhan akhir pada dua lusin kue untuk klienku.

"Kau mencintaiku," jawabnya dan mencium pipiku sebelum dia memantul keluar untuk mengatur kue di lemari kaca di depan.

"Oke," ucapku ketika dia kembali, "Ini adalah pesanan khusus yang tinggal dimasukkan ke dalam kotak. Apakah kau keberatan melakukan ini sementara aku ke atas untuk mandi? Aku akan menyelesaikan pesanan khususnya saat aku turun nanti."

"Tidak masalah. Santai saja. Kita akan lebih cepat dari jadwalnya, nona bos."

Aku menggeleng dan tertawa saat aku menaiki tangga ke apartemenku, melepaskan pakaian sambil melangkah.

Jisoo masih muda, baru berusia awal dua puluhan dan masih di perguruan tinggi, tapi dia seorang pekerja keras. Dia mencintai toko dan aku suka bekerja dengannya. Tidak pernah ada waktu yang membosankan ketika dia bekerja.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mandi dan memakai seragam kerja; celana panjang hitam dan kemeja merah dengan apron putih, pita merah di rambutku yang menyerupai ikat kepala dan sedikit makeup.

Ketika aku kembali ke dapur, kami masih memiliki waktu empat puluh lima menit sebelum toko dibuka, jadi kami menghabiskan waktu dengan memberi lapisan pada pesanan khusus - cokelat putih mocha - dan menyiapkan adonan untuk stok kue besok pagi.

Pukul sembilan tepat, Jisoo membuka pintu dan segera muncul kerumunan kecil pelanggan yang masuk untuk memesan kue dan kopi.

Kerumunan berakhir saat jam menunjuk pukul 12:30. Aku menggunakan waktu untuk menyelinap ke belakang dan dengan cepat memakan pisang dan keju sebelum mengatur ulang cupcakes ke dalam lemari kaca dan merapikan tempat duduk.

Bel di atas pintu berbunyi di belakangku saat aku menyelipkan kursi di bawah meja.

"Baunya menakjubkan di sini." Aku mengenal suara itu.

Suara itu berada di kepalaku sepanjang malam.

Aku berbalik dan menemukan Chanyeol dan seorang pria yang sedikit lebih pendek dan berambut gelap yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya, berdiri tepat di depan pintu. Salah satu tangan Chanyeol berada di saku celana jinsnya dan tersenyum padaku. Pria yang bersamanya sudah menyeberang ke lemari kaca, langsung melihat ke dalamnya.

"Hai," gumamku dan mengusap tanganku di celana.

"Bagaimana bisnismu hari ini?" Chanyeol bertanya saat aku berjalan ke belakang lemari kaca, menjaga jarak sekitar tiga kaki di antara kami.

"Sibuk. Tapi sudah mulai sepi."

"Park sudah kehilangan sopan santunnya," teman Chanyeol memberitahuku dengan senyum.

"Aku rekannya, Hanbin."

"Hai, aku Byun Baekhyun."

"Aku sudah melewati tempat ini seratus kali dan selalu berniat untuk masuk." Hanbin tersenyum lebar saat dia memperhatikan lemari dengan teliti.

"Apa yang kau sarankan?"

"Cokelat," jawabku, pandanganku masih terjebak pada Chanyeol. Dia tetap tenang, mundur dan mengawasi setiap gerakanku.

Ini mengerikan dan tidak nyaman dengan cara yang tidak bisa aku menjelaskan.

Dia mengenakan kemeja biru tua dengan lengan digulung dan tiba- tiba aku menyadari sesuatu. Dia mengenakan pistol yang disarungkan di pinggang dan lencana yang menempel.

Melirik Hanbin, aku melihat dia mengenakan setelan yang sama. Aku mengangkat alis pada Chanyeol. "Aku tidak menjual doughnut (sesuatu dalam kepolisian) di sini."

Bibirnya berkedut. Aku tidak tahu dia polisi!

"Mungkin kita perlu perubahan," Chanyeol menjawab. "Selain itu, aku bilang aku akan ke sini hari ini."

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Hanbin. "Kau bosan pada doughnut (kue donat) juga?"

"Aku tidak pernah bosan pada donat. Tapi aku akan membeli cupcake cokelatnya."

Aku menempatkan pesanannya di piring dan menyerahkannya kepadanya. Dia mengupas kertasnya dan menggigitnya lalu pandangannya beralih ke punggungnya.

"Menikahlah denganku," dia mengumumkan dan memasukkan sisanya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Nikahi aku sekarang. Kita akan pergi ke Vegas."

Aku tertawa dan menggelengkan kepala. "Apa yang bisa aku berikan padamu, Chanyeol?"

"Makan malam besok malam," jawabnya lancar.

"Dude, kau baik," Hanbin memujinya. "Tapi dia akan menikah denganku."

"Siapa yang menikahi siapa?" Jisoo bertanya saat ia kembali dari dapur lalu berhenti di tempatnya berdiri. Matanya melebar saat ia melihat dua orang yang sangat menarik - oke, tampan - yang mengobrol denganku.

"Baekhyun akan menikah denganku," Hanbin mengumumkan dengan kedipan mata.

"Atau, aku bisa memanggang cupcakesnya dan kau dipersilakan untuk mampir kapanpun. Dengan begitu, tidak ada kontrak yang berantakan atau hal-hal seperti komitmen," aku menyarankan sambil tertawa.

"Ya, itu bagus," Hanbin setuju.

"Jisoo, bisa tolong bungkuskan beberapa kue cokelat untuk Hanbin?" Aku bertanya padanya dan kembali menatap Chanyeol. "Apa yang kau suka?"

"Aku sudah bilang. Makan malam besok malam." Jantungku melompat dan berdetak cepat.

"Maksudku…"

"Aku tahu apa yang kau maksud. Aku akan mengambil selusin yang spesial dan makan malam besok."

"Ya, dia akan pergi," Jisoo menjawab untukku. "Aku bisa memecatmu, kau tahu."

Dia menatapku seperti aku baru saja mengumumkan bahwa ada sesuatu di giginya.

Chanyeol tertawa saat dia menerima cupcakes dariku. "Dapatkah aku bicara denganmu di tempat yang lebih pribadi?"

Toko masih sepi jadi aku mengangguk dan membawanya masuk ke dapur.

"Kau tidak perlu membeli selusin kue hanya untuk memintaku makan malam," aku mengatakan kepadanya dengan suara pelan.

"Aku membelinya untuk rekan-rekanku." Dia mengangkat bahu dan menyeringai padaku. Apakah ini benar orang yang sama yang telah mengikatku - harfiah dan kiasan – beberapa waktu lalu?

"Jadi, kau polisi."

"Ya." Dia mengangguk.

"Jadi, jika aku akan mengajukan keluhan penguntitan, kau orang yang akan ditelepon?"

Chanyeol melangkah mendekatiku dan mengusap jari telunjuknya di pipiku turun ke rahangku. "Ada nomor yang dapat dihubungi tapi aku harap bukan aku orang yang akan kau laporkan."

Aku menyeringai dan mengawasinya, menunggunya untuk mendikte apa yang akan kami lakukan selanjutnya atau di mana kami akan pergi untuk makan malam, tapi dia hanya menungguku, menatapku seperti yang aku lakukan padanya.

"Aku akan makan malam denganmu besok," aku akhirnya bergumam. Perutku mengepal dan putingku menegang ketika dia memberiku senyum sejuta watt dan mencium keningku.

"Bagus. Jam berapa kau akan selesai di sini?"

"Jam empat sore."

"Aku akan menjemputmu jam enam?"

Dia bertanya, tidak mendikte! "Tentu."

Dia menangkup wajahku dan mendesah saat ia menatap ke dalam mataku. "Kita perlu bicara, Little one."

"Itu biasanya merupakan bagian dari acara makan malam dengan seseorang," jawabku dengan senyum tidak bersalah.

Dia tertawa dan memberikan ciuman di bibirku lalu berbalik untuk pergi. "Sampai jumpa besok." Dia mengedipkan mata kemudian pergi.

Aku bersandar pada meja, mencoba untuk menarik napas. Astaga, dia nyaris tidak menyentuhku dan aku sudah siap untuk merobek bajuku dan menyerang dia di sini, di dapurku.

Itu tidak akan terjadi.

Aku menyibukkan diri dengan mengelap meja yang sudah bersih, berusaha menjernihkan kepalaku sebelum aku bisa menghadapi Jisoo atau para pelanggan.

Satu hal yang dapat aku katakan tentang Chanyeol adalah, dia selalu membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan, bukan dalam cara yang buruk.

Akankah sangat menyakitkan untuk keluar makan malam dengannya? Untuk bisa mengenal dia lebih baik? Aku menyandarkan pinggulku pada meja dan menggosok kedua tangan di wajahku.

"Apakah kau lupa makan lagi? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku memutar tubuh mendengar suara Minseok dan menemukannya berdiri di ambang pintu. Tangannya di pinggul dan wajahnya yang cantik terlihat cemberut.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Apakah kau akan segera menutup toko?"

Aku memeriksa jam, terkejut melihat sudah hampir jam satu, yang merupakan waktu menutup toko pada hari Minggu.

"Ya, dalam beberapa menit."

"Baik, kita akan keluar untuk mencari makanan pembuka dan wine." dia memberitahuku.

"Baekhyun memiliki kencan!" Jisoo berteriak gembira saat ia menerobos masuk ke dapur.

"Dengan seorang polisi yang panas!"

"Benarkah?" Minseok bertanya dan mentapku. "Kita pasti akan keluar untuk minum anggur."

"Aku berharap aku bisa pergi tapi aku baru saja mendapat telepon dari Mino." Jisoo tersenyum lebar sambil meraih tasnya dan melepas apronnya.

"Aku sudah menutup tokonya, bos, jadi kalian bisa langsung pergi."

"Cepat sekali," jawabku.

"Sudah sepi di luar sana, jadi aku menutup sementara polisi yang satunya –Hanbin- mengobrol denganku. Dia memesan selusin strawberry cupcakes untuk hari Sabtu. Hari ulang tahun putrinya."

"Manisnya," aku menanggapi saat aku menutup dapur untuk malam ini.

Jisoo melangkah pergi dan meninggalkan Minseok dan aku. "Ceritakan," perintahnya.

"Aku butuh anggur lebih dulu." Aku menghela napas saat mengambil dompetku.

Aku mengunci pintu di belakang kami dan berjalan melewati blok untuk minum anggur.

"Seperti biasa?" pelayan kami, Jeno, bertanya setelah ia mengarahkan kami ke kursi.

"Ya, silakan," Minseok merespon dan kemudian cekikikan setelah mahasiswa tampan itu mengambil pesanan kami. "Aku pikir kita datang ke sini terlalu sering."

"Tidak juga," aku tidak setuju. "Kita harus melatih orang lain jika kita pergi ke tempat yang berbeda. Selain itu, mereka memiliki happy hour sepanjang hari pada hari Minggu dan itu sulit untuk ditemukan juga."

"Point yang bagus." Dia mengangguk.

"Satu gelas pinot noir dan satu gelas merlot dan satu keranjang roti segar." Jeno mengedipkan mata padaku kemudian menggosok tangannya bersama. "Apa yang kalian ingin makan?"

"Kami akan memesan spinach dip dengan chip dan cumi," Minseok merespon.

"Oh, keju dan cracker, juga, please," aku menambahkan dengan antusias. Aku kelaparan dan itu bukan hal yang baik.

"Kau benar, Ladies."

Kami berdua memperhatikan otot dada Jeno, si pemuda tampan, saat ia berjalan pergi kemudian mendesah sambil meneguk wine kami.

"Jadi, siapa polisi yang akan keluar bersamamu dan kenapa baru sekarang aku mendengar hal itu?" Minseok bertanya.

Aku merasa pipiku memanas saat aku memutar-mutar minum dalam gelasku. Minseok adalah satu-satunya orang yang aku beritahu tentang malamku dengan pria tampan itu. "Aku berlari dari Chanyeol kemarin di pernikahan yang mana aku buatkan kue."

"Chanyeol, orang yang mengikatmu dan mengguncang duniamu. Chanyeol yang itu?"

"Orang yang sama," aku membalas dengan anggukan. "Dunia ini sempit."

Aku mendengus. "Benar."

"Dia kelihatannya baik."

"Dia seorang yang kinky," Aku menjawab tanpa berpikir tapi kemudian menggigit bibir dan menggeleng.

"Dia melakukan hubungan seks bondage, lalu apa?"

"Apakah kau mengenalnya?" Tanyaku, berharap dia mengatakan "ya" jadi aku bisa menggali informasi darinya.

"Tidak juga. Aku pernah melihat di club sebelumnya, tapi aku belum pernah berbicara dengannya." Minseok memiringkan kepalanya, menyesap anggur dan menatapku lekat.

"Apa keputusanmu?"

"Aku bukan submisif, Minseok."

"Oke."

"Percayalah ketika aku mengatakan dia cukup dominan di kamar tidur."

"Oke."

Aku menggeram dan memberikan tatapan tajam pada sahabatku. "Berhentilah mengatakan oke."

"Dengar, kau terlalu berlebihan memikirkannya, Baekhyun." Dia sedikit menggeliat di depanku, mencari kenyamanan. "Kalian berdua memiliki waktu yang baik bersama. Apakah dia membuatmu takut?"

"Tidak."

"Apakah dia menyakitimu?" Dia menatapku hati-hati, membaca tubuhku serta kata-kataku.

"Tidak," jawabku segera.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu ragu untuk bertemu dengan dia lagi?" Dia bertanya dan terlihat bingung.

"Well, pada awalnya aku pikir dia sudah menikah dan memiliki anak," aku mengingatkan dia dan mendelik saat dia tertawa. "Tapi aku baru tahu kemarin bahwa yang menelepon adalah keluarganya yang berada dalam keadaan darurat. Dan dia masih sendiri."

"Terlalu banyak drama?" Ia bertanya dengan tertawa. "Aku sudah bilang padamu mungkin saja yang kau pikirkan salah."

"Lihat, dia hidup dengan gaya hidup yang tidak aku mengerti dan aku tidak bisa kehilangan kendali atas hidupku, Minseok. Kau mengetahui itu lebih baik dari siapa pun."

"Siapa bilang dia ingin mengontrol hidupmu?" Minseok bertanya, ekspresinya jelas bingung.

"Please, dia seorang dominan, kan?"

Dia langsung tenang, mengerutkan kening dan gelisah dengan gelas ditangannya selama beberapa saat kemudian menatap mataku. Dia tampak... terluka.

"Aku tidak pernah membayangkanmu sebagai seorang yang angkuh, Baekhyun."

"Apa?!"

"Setiap orang berbeda, tidak peduli keadaan mereka. Kau seorang baker, tapi aku yakin baker lain tidak membuat cupcakes dengan cara yang sama seperti yang kau lakukan. Chanyeol menyukai bondage dan, ya, dia dominan di kamar tidur, tetapi kau bahkan tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara denganmu. Dia mungkin tidak mencari submisif penuh waktu. Mungkin dia hanya ingin mengikatmu dan memerintah di dalam kamar tidur. Dia jelas menginginkanmu."

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku masih terjebak pada kata "angkuh."

"Dia tidak menyakitimu dan ia memiliki alasan yang tepat untuk meninggalkanmu malam itu. Beri dia satu kesempatan. Lihat di mana itu akan mengalir. Mungkin nanti kau tidak akan menyukainya tapi kau tidak akan tahu sampai kau mencobanya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi bagian dari komunitas ini dan tidak merasak takut sedikitpun?" Aku bertanya dengan jujur.

"Aku mengenalmu. Kau bukan orang yang aneh atau suka mendera."

"Um, terima kasih. Aku pikir." Dia mengerutkan hidungnya kemudian cekikikan. "Banyak orang yang menikmati seks kinky tidak melakukan pekerjaan mendera. Kami hanya sedikit berbeda. Aku belum yakin di mana aku berdiri sekarang. Aku bukan submifis. Belum ada satu pemujaan tertentu yang aku nikmati lebih dari yang lain. Kurasa aku masih mencari tahu."

"Sejak kapan kau begitu pintar?" Aku bertanya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau membuang sesuatu yang bisa menjadi baik hanya karena kau memiliki praduga tentang gaya hidup yang tidak tahu ketahui. Ini bukan khayalan, Baekhyun. Dia hanya seorang pria. Jika ternyata kau tidak menyukai hal ini, kau bisa mengakhiri dan meninggalkannya."

"Aku menyukainya," aku mengakui lembut. "Dan mungkin itulah yang membuatku takut."

"Apakah dia memeriksamu?" "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ketika dia bersamamu, sementara kau terikat dan apapun yang dia lakukan padamu. Apakah dia memeriksamu untuk memastikan kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku berpikir kembali ke malam itu saat berada di apartemenku, saat dia bertanya apakah dia menyakitiku.

"Iya."

Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum padaku. "Aku senang untukmu."

"Ini hanya sekedar makan malam," aku mengingatkannya.

"Tapi kau akan memberinya kesempatan, kan?",

Aku mengosongkan gelas wine dan memperhatikan sahabatku sejenak. Kemudian kegembiraan menyebar dari perutku, lengan dan ke tenggorokan.

Dan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan wine. "Ya, pasti."

"Gadis pintar!"

* * *

Mengapa aku setuju keluar untuk makan malam dengan dia? Apakah teman pergi keluar untuk makan malam? Well, pacar melakukannya, dan aku kira aku sudah keluar untuk makan malam dengan Changmin sekali atau dua kali ketika aku pulang berkunjung ke rumah.

Meskipun dia mantan pacarku, dia hanya seorang teman sekarang. Dan aku terlalu memikirkan semua ini.

Aku menggunakan capris hitam dan atasan putih dengan bahu terbuka, memamerkan tato di bahu kananku.

Bel pintu berbunyi tepat saat aku selesai menata rambut hitam pendekku. Aku meluncurkan kakiku ke dalam sandal hitam, mengambil tas dan membuka pintu dan menemukan pria paling tampan yang pernah aku lihat. Dia menggunakan jean pudar dan T- shirt biru yang melekat pada tubuhnya, memamerkan otot perutnya, membuatku ingin menariknya ke dalam apartemen ini dan mengatakan padanya untuk melupakan makan malam.

"Hei." Dia tersenyum lebar.

"Hai juga." Dia melangkah mundur, memberiku jarak untuk menutup dan mengunci pintu.

"Kau tampak hebat." Dia memberi aba-aba padaku untuk memimpinnya menuruni tangga menuju trotoar di bawah.

"Begitu juga dirimu," jawabku kemudian tertawa. "Serius, itu harusnya ilegal untuk terlihat seperti ini hanya dengan memakai T- shirt."

Dia tertawa. "Aku harus mencari undang-undang yang mengaturnya."

"Lakukanlah," jawabku. "Jadi, ke mana kita akan pergi?"

"Ada tempat yang bagus di Seattle Center. Tidak jauh dan terlihat indah malam ini. Ayo jalan."

"Kedengarannya bagus." Aku melangkah di sampingnya saat kami melewati beberapa blok menuju Seattle Center, di mana Experience Music Project, Space Needle dan Key Arena berada. Tempat itu selalu ramai, ada banyak hal untuk dilihat.

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkan bangunan tempat tinggalmu?" Ia bertanya saat kami menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah.

"Butuh waktu berbulan-bulan," aku mengatakan kepadanya. "Aku pikir makelarku sudah siap untuk mendengar teriakanku saat kami menemukan tempat itu. Aku memilihnya." Aku mengangkat bahu kemudian menggigil ketika dia meletakkan tangannya di punggungku, membawaku melintasi persimpangan yang ramai. "Ketika aku melihatnya, aku tahu bahwa aku menginginkan tempat itu."

"Itu lokasi yang sangat bagus."

"Itu benar. Plus, Choi Minho yang selalu datang. Itu salah satu pemandangan manis yang tidak akan pernah membosankan."

Chanyeol tertawa di sebelahu dan melangkah ke samping saat kami melewati sebatang pohon sehingga kami terpisah.

"Bread and butter," gumamku. (Roti dan mentega)

"Apa?" Dia bertanya dengan senyum.

"Saat kau bersama seseorang, dan kalian berdua berjalan di sisi yang berlawanan dari sesuatu, kalian seharusnya mengatakan 'bread and butter' supaya kalian tidak mendapat nasib buruk."

Aku tertawa dan melirik ke arahnya. "Setidaknya, itulah yang nenekku katakan. Tapi dia sangat percaya takhayul."

"Aku harus mengingatnya," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Jadi, kembali ke Minho, apakah kau bertemu dengannya di pesta pernikahan?"

"Tidak" Aku menggeleng. "Aku melihatnya di sana. Aku biasanya tidak berbicara dengan para tamu. Sebenarnya, aku tidak banyak membuat kue untuk acara pernikahan."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena para pengantin biasanya sangat stres dan kebanyakan dari mereka ingin semuanya tepat seperti keinginan mereka."

Chanyeol membawaku melewati EMP dan berhenti untuk menonton pesulap beberapa saat.

"Aku lebih suka berada di tokoku."

"Apakah musisi lain juga datang?"

"Iya. Aku sudah kedatangan Adam Levine. Aku pikir Jisoo akan mengencingi dirinya sendiri." Aku tertawa pada memori itu.

"Bruno Mars, Eddie Vedder, Blake Shelton... mereka semua sudah pernah datang."

"Itu keren. Tapi Minho adalah favoritmu? "

"Dia baik. Pacarnya juga selalu sangat baik. Taemin, kan?"

Dia mengangguk, memperhatikanku dan tiba-tiba aku merasa malu. "Maafkan aku. Mereka keluargamu dan aku berceloteh tentang mereka seperti seorang fan-girl."

"Tidak apa-apa. Mereka orang-orang yang normal. Kau menyukai mereka."

"Apakah kau membawaku ke Greek place?" aku bertanya dengan antusias.

"Tidak apa-apa? Mereka memiliki makanan yang menakjubkan."

"Aku tahu! Ini adalah favoritku." Aku tersenyum lebar padanya saat ia memegang pintu terbuka untukku. Kami duduk dengan cepat di samping jendela dengan pemandangan Space Needle.

"Ceritakan tentang tatomu." Dia melihatku dari atas buku menu, mata birunya tenang.

"Rebellious stage."

"Bisakah aku membawakan kalian minuman?" Pelayan bertanya di samping meja.

"Aku ingin Diet Coke, please."

"Air untukku," jawabnya. "Ceritakan lebih banyak."

"Beberapa tahun lalu aku membawa kabur uang orang tuaku. Aku mendapatkan ini." Aku menunjuk bunga-bunga yang cerah di bahu kananku "pada ulang tahun kedua puluhku."

"Cantik."

"Terima kasih. Aku senang aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk membuat sesuatu seperti Tweety Bird atau lainnya."

"Apakah bunga sakura berarti sesuatu untukmu?"

"Aku berpikir bunga itu cantik. Dan, percaya padaku, itu adalah waktu dalam hidupku ketika aku tidak berpikir banyak tentang kecantikan."

Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dan menyempitkan mata birunya padaku, tapi aku melihat ke bawah buku menu untuk menghindari tatapannya.

Mengapa aku menceritakannya?

Daripada mendorongku bercerita lebih banyak, dia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke buku menu dan pelayan kembali dengan minuman yang kami pesan.

Senja baru saja akan turun dan lampu-lampu di Space Needle mulai bersinar.

"Aku suka Space Needle di malam hari," gumamku. "Pemandangan dari atas sangat menakjubkan," dia setuju. "Aku belum pernah ke atas."

Tatapannya beralih padaku. "Tidak pernah?"

"Tidak." Aku menggeleng dan menyesap minumanku. "Aku tinggal di sini baru sekitar lima tahun."

"Dari mana asalmu?"

"Sebuah kota kecil di Wyoming."

"Apakah keluargamu berada di sana?"

"Ya." Aku mengangguk pelan dan mengusap jariku pada titik air di luar gelas. "Orang tua dan saudara perempuanku semuanya ada di sana. Aku punya banyak keluarga juga."

"Lalu kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Karena aku menyukai kota. Aku datang ke sini untuk sekolah kuliner dan tidak pernah kembali lagi."

"Apakah kau sering berkunjung?"

"Tentu, sekitar sekali setahun. Ibuku menghabiskan seluruh minggu selama aku di sana untuk memohon padaku untuk kembali ke sana yang mana memberiku rasa bersalah sudah pergi begitu jauh."

"Jadi dia melakukan hal yang selalu dilakukan oleh seorang ibu," dia menjawab dengan mengedipkan mata.

"Sepanjang waktu." Aku mengangguk. "Aku mencintai mereka tapi hanya ada sekitar dua ratus orang di kota itu. Apa yang akan aku lakukan di sana sepanjang hidupku? Aku suka disini. Ini rumahku. Aku masih dapat mengunjungi mereka."

Matanya menjadi hangat saat ia melihatku. "Aku senang kau datang ke sini."

Suaranya lembut dan pelan dan seperti kekasih yang hangat. Dia seorang pria yang baik. Dia tidak memaksa atau menuntut.

Apakah ini benar-benar pria dominan yang aku kenal beberapa minggu yang lalu?

Makanan kami diantarkan dan kami melanjutkan obrolan ringan sepanjang makan dan ketika kami selesai dan melangkah keluar ke malam Seattle yang hangat, aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menggosok perutku.

"Astaga, aku sangat kenyang."

"Kau makan seperti juara," jawabnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Aku tahu." Aku mengernyitkan hidung. "Aku akan membutuhkan latihan ekstra di atas treadmill besok."

"Mari kita cari makanan penutup sekarang." Ia menuntunku menuju pusat kota. Seluruh sudut kota terang dan orang-orang berseliweran. Anak-anak melompat-lompat, berteriak, menangis. Stand permen kapas, stand es krim dan permen kacang ada di sekitar sini.

"Bagaimana dengan es krim?" Ia bertanya.

"Kita seharusnya menghentikan kalori, bukan menambahnya," aku mengingatkan dia sambil tertawa. "Bagaimana dengan es teh?" aku menyarankan dan menunjuk ke sebuah kedai yang dekat.

"Ide bagus."

"Petugas Park!" Seorang wanita setengah baya berseru dari balik mesin espresso-nya. "Aku tidak melihatmu dalam waktu yang lama. Kau tidak pernah mengunjungiku lagi."

"Sekarang aku detektif, Mrs. Rhodes." Dia tersenyum lebar dan mengedipkan mata pada wanita yang lebih tua itu. Dia cukup tua untuk menjadi ibunya.

Dan wanita itu terlihat benar-benar kepincut padanya.

"Siapa teman wanitamu ini?" Dia bertanya dengan senyum lembut. "Ini adalah Baekhyun." Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di punggungku, memperkenalkan aku kepada wanita baik ini. "Baekhyun, ini Mrs. Rhodes. Dia membuat kopi terbaik di sini."

"Tentu saja aku melakukannya," jawabnya. "Tapi kau tidak pernah datang untuk membeli apapun."

"Well, kau bilang kau akan meninggalkan Mr. Rhodes dan kabur denganku. Tapi kau tidak pernah melakukannya. Kau menghancurkan hatiku."

"Oh, sekarang hentikan itu, anak muda!" Dia menggerakkan jarinya pada Chanyeol, tapi matanya bersinar dengan humor. "Kau akan membuat orang-orang bergosip."

Aku tidak bisa tidak tertawa pada candaan mereka. Chanyeol menarik dan kemungkinan besar mengenal Mrs. Rhodes selama bertahun-tahun.

"Apa yang bisa aku buatkan untukmu, sayang?" Dia bertanya padaku dengan ramah.

"Cukup es teh."

"Kau mau yang manis?"

"Tidak, terima kasih," jawabku.

"Dan untukmu, sang pengacau?" Dia menanyai Chanyeol yang tertawa gembira.

"Aku mau yang sama."

Dia menuangkan minuman kami dan ketika dia mencoba untuk menyodorkannya di atas meja, Chanyeol melangkah ke belakang dan mengambil minuman itu darinya lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencium pipinya.

"Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, kau memiliki nomorku."

"Kau anak yang baik, detektif."

Dia tersenyum lembut dan meletakkan minuman di tanganku, melambai pada Mrs. Rhodes dan kami kembali berjalan, berkeliaran di sekitar Seattle Center.

"Dia jatuh cinta padamu," aku memberitahunya.

"Cemburu?" Dia bertanya padaku dengan senyum miring.

"Tidak" Aku tertawa. "Aku menyukainya."

"Dia membuat kopi di tempat yang sama selama bertahun-tahun. Ini berguna saat aku berpatroli ketika aku masih seorang polisi patroli."

"Oh keren. Apakah kau merindukannya?"

"Hanya Mrs. Rhodes." Dia tertawa. "Dia dan suaminya adalah orang- orang yang baik."

Aku mengangguk, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku belajar bahwa Chanyeol Park tidak hanya seks yang hebat, tapi dia jelas... baik. Aku berada dalam masalah.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?"

Kami berhenti di dasar Space Needle dan membuang cangkir kosong kami ke tempat sampah.

"Menaiki Needle," jawabnya dengan alis terangkat. "Kau tidak pernah melihatnya."

Mulutku menganga beberapa saat kemudian aku bertepuk tangan melompat di atas kakiku. "Hebat!"

"Ayo."

Dia membeli tiket dan membawaku ke dalam lift.

"Apakah aku sudah mengingatkanmu kalau aku takut ketinggian?" Tanyaku saat kami naik lebih tinggi dan lebih tinggi.

Chanyeol tertawa dan kemudian membungkus lengannya di bahuku, memelukku di sisinya. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan melindungimu."

Pintu terbuka dan aku melupakan ketakutanku pada ketinggian. "Oh, indah sekali."

Aku berjalan ke pagar dan menatap kota yang sangat aku cintai. Sekarang sudah gelap dan ada lautan lampu menyala di bawah kami. Udara masih hangat. Ada semilir angin yang membuat ujung rambutku menggelitik pipiku.

"Ke sini." Chanyeol menggenggam tanganku dan membawaku ke sisi yang berlawanan. Kami bisa melihat feri dan kapal yang mengapung di atas air.

"Cantik," bisikku. "Ya," bisiknya.

Aku melirik dan menemukannya yang sedang menatapku. "Kau seorang pemikat," aku memberitahunya sambil tertawa.

"Satu hal yang akan kau pelajari tentangku_, little one_, bahwa aku jarang mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak berarti."

Kami berdiri berdampingan, tidak menyentuh, menatap kota di sekitar kami. Sangat tenang di sini.

Damai.

Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol meraih dan menggenggam tanganku, menghubungkan jari-jari kami. Dia tidak menatapku, hanya memegang tanganku saat kami memperhatikan kota kami.

Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan membiarkannya keluar perlahan.

Oke, mungkin Minseok benar. Aku harus memberikan satu kesempatan.

* * *

* Frost/Frosting = Hiasan atau menghiasi cupcakes, biasanya dengan krim atau mentega.

**a/n**

Abis ini mungkin bakal susah nyari waktu buat nge-post huhu


End file.
